Red Water
by Lady Ava
Summary: COMPLETE! Ed falls ill with a mysterious sickness. But, is there more to this bug than meets the eye? Angst...Ed torture. Slight EdxWinry. Chapter 8 and the Epilogue now up.
1. The Plan

**Red Water**

_By Lady Ava_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters.

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing an FMA fanfic. This takes place near the beginning of the series when East City became Central's temp base because of Scar. It doesn't follow the actual story line, and there are implications of Ed/Winry.

Enjoy.

Chapter One

The Plan

East City was indeed a beautiful city to behold so early in the morning. From the tallest building to the smallest street shop, everything about it felt calming. The people of this fine city were beginning to open up shop for the first time of the day, placing out their items and sweeping the entranceways to their stores. The birds chirped happily in the light blue sky as the sun slowly began to light the heavens above. And, just like every other place in East City, the military base was no exception to the early morning hours.

Winry sat on the stairs overlooking the parade grounds. She had her blond hair pulled back into a low-slung ponytail while dressed in her normal clothes (black pleated skit, white shirt, and blue coat) for whenever she traveled to the city to visit Ed and Al. She sat quietly, watching the new recruits be drilled in their early morning exercises by the drill sergeants. A few others sat on the steps as well, eating their breakfasts while reading the paper, trying to catch up on the current events of the city and the latest news from Central.

Letting out a sigh, Winry looked up into the sky, "Their late," she grumbled softly. "They are always late whenever I come to visit. I got here early for a reason and I told them that I was gonna be here…So, why aren't they up?!"

Suddenly, the loud thud of metal footsteps made the girl's thoughts break and look up. Glancing over her shoulder, Winry smiled slightly. There, towering a good 6 feet above her, stood the youngest of the Elric brothers. Al, though his expressions could not be seen through his metal shell, gave a sigh as if he was smiling at the blond girl.

"Morning Winry," his voice echoed through the empty armor. Putting out a large metal hand, he offered it to the girl, "Sorry I'm late. But Brother and I just got back from a mission late last night."

But Winry just smiled, taking the hand. She rose to her feet, smiling as if nothing were amiss. "It's alright Al. That's completely understandable. But," she paused, looking past her large friend and into the darkened corridors of the military headquarters, "Where's Ed? Isn't he going to come out and see me too?"

Al placed his hand behind his head, a slight nervous laugh escaping him, "Brother? He's um…." He started, glancing over his shoulder towards the windows above.

* * *

Edward Elric rolled over in his bed. He yawned slightly as he shifted his weight about, trying to regain a comfortable position. It had been weeks since he had been able to sleep in a nice soft bed. With all the missions and investigations that Mustang had been sending him on, he had become exhausted. Sure, he was used to the travel, but wherever he went, there was always some kind of psycho that was out to get him. Of course they were after him. After all, he was THE Edward Elric aka the "Full Metal Alchemist". His and his brother were famous across the land as the dog of the military that helped the people. 

Yawning slightly, he let his long blond hair fall into his face as he finally halted in his bed. The sun's rays of light flooded into the room as he lay there, drifting in and out of a comforting sleep. 'I wish I could be comfortable like this every morning,' he thought to himself happily, drawing the blankets up closer to his chin. The sounds of the sheets rustling about as he curled into a ball was all that was heard, making him smile.

'Peace and quiet….just what I've been needing…' he grinned.

Just as all seemed well and perfect….

CRASH!

Ed shot up in bed, his eyes darting about quickly, "What? What the—" he shouted franticly, though his words slightly slurred. Glancing over towards the window, he felt his eyes widen. There sat a massive hole in his window. Tiny pieces of the glass hung onto the broken edges as the larger pieces lay on the floor and his bed covers.

"Who the hell did this?!" he shouted angrily, throwing his feet out of bed. As his normal foot graced the ground, something cold met it, sending shivers up his spine. Looking down at the floor, Ed felt the blood drain from his face. There sat a massive wrench with the initials 'W.R' engraved into the handle.

"Edward Elric!" A shrill cry echoed from outside the window.

'Oh dear god no….' he thought to himself as he emptied his boots of any and all glass. Placing them onto his feet he walked carefully across the glass to the window. Glancing down, he felt his eyes widen.

"ED! Where do you get off sleeping in?!" Winry's voice screamed loudly.

The people on the stairs watched the girl in shock as the smoke seemed to be billowing out of her ears due to her rage. They sat quietly, glancing over their cups of coffee or newspapers, waiting to see what would happen next.

Rubbing his head, Ed sighed, "What the hell, Winry?! Didn't Al tell you that we just got back from a mission?! I wanna sleep!"

But the girl stomped her foot down, "That's no excuse Ed! You promised me that we would go shopping when I came to visit and I'm gonna hold that to you! Now, get dressed and get your lazy butt down here!"

Cursing himself and his stupid promises, the teen sighed, "Fine!" Stepping back from the window, Ed clapped his hands together and placed them onto the window. The familiar blue light emitted from him as the shards of glass began to replace themselves into place. Within a mere few seconds, his window was back and looking brand new. Admiring his work for a moment, he turned and headed over to the desk where he had placed his shirts and coat. Grabbing this first black shirt, he proceeded to dress, cursing Winry while doing so.

'Where does she get off screaming at me to get up?' he thought, anger on the edge of his thoughts, 'I've running all over the place and the one day that I can somewhat relax, I have her naggin' me to get up. Honestly, I'll never understand women.' He tossed the messed strands of hair over his shoulder and quickly braided it. Taking the hair tie from his wrist, he finished it off within a mere minute.

Placing his coat on, he grabbed his gloves and pocket watch off the nightstand and headed for the door. "Man…I really wish I could go back to bed…"

* * *

Even on the brightest of days, the warehouse district of East City always had a sense of eeriness to it. Long since abandoned since the war, the area had fallen far beyond repair. The roads had gone unpaved and the roofs to almost every building were leaking. Rats and other creatures found this place to become a very homely place to live, surviving off of scraps of garbage or other smaller animals. Crows made shrill noises as they circled, looking to steal some food from a rat below. Indeed, this place was not meant for humans anymore. And yet, within the offbeat silence of the area, faint footsteps started to become clear. 

A man walked at a steady stride through the streets of this area. He was clocked all in black, concealing his face from the sun. He paid no attention to the surrounding creatures as he turned towards one of the large warehouses. Upon the front of its door, it read in old faded paint 'Sector 17.' Glancing at the number, he made his way to the doors. Carefully, he slid them open.

The interior of the place was indeed no better than its outside. In fact, it was ten times worse. Vines and other types of plants grew all over the boxes unmarked materials. The cement floor was cracked and uneven as he walked upon it, heading for the center of the room. Stopping, he remained still, his hooded head acting as if he was glancing about slightly.

"You're late," a seductive voice muttered from the darkness of the corners.

Scoffing at the woman's voice, the man smirked, "It really shouldn't matter. I have what you want…"

Just then, another voice, sounding somewhat more masculine piped in, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah…. Don't give us pretty talk. Do you have what we asked you to bring?"

Reaching into his clock, the man smirked slightly, "Of course. Would I lie to you?"

"Perhaps," the lust filled voice chimed back, "All depending on what the stakes were for the goods you have…"

Withdrawing a small box from his coat, the man placed it onto the floor. He placed his hand upon the lid and opened it slowly. There, tucked safely within a black velvet lining were three bottles filled with a familiar red liquid. Even within the low light of the room, it seemed to glow a faint crimson color.

"There you have it. Red water, just as you requested," Reaching into the box, he withdrew one of the small vials and held it up in front of him. "And, as to your request as well, it is filled the drug you requested as well."

A clicking of heels slowly moving across the ground towards him echoed through the room as he told of the details. "This drug will be able to take down a full grown elephant, if you really wanted to. It will knock whomever you give it to out cold," he pause as the heels' volume grew louder, "And will give them very unpleasant dreams."

Reaching out, five long slender fingers grasped the vial carefully. The woman's black eyes became seen from the glow of the red water. Her long black hair covered her face slightly as the ends of her hair fell onto her bare shoulders. Her low-cut dress flaunted her chest immensely, grabbing more attention to her strange tattoo.

"Thank you. You have done a very good job," she muttered darkly, her eyes glittering at the sight of the red water in her hands. Turning, she looked back into the darkness, "Envy….you know what you have to do with this, correct?" she questioned.

The voice from the shadows snickered slightly, "Of course Lust…just leave everything to me."

Lust felt her smile grow upon her face even more so than before, "This time, the Full Metal Alchemist will not be able to say no to us…that is if he values his life…."

**Author Notes**: Whatcha think? Please Read and Review.


	2. Breath of Death

**Author's Notes:** Enter the beginning of the angst. I don't own FMA and all the fun stuff. This story is an outlet from writing my papers for my classes, so if the spelling or wording is a little off, I'm really sorry. ; Enjoy.

**Red Water**

Chapter Two

Breath of Death

Roy Mustang placed the final paper to a case down upon his desk and sighed. The young officer of the military placed his fingers to his temples and slowly began to massage them, creating small circles. Hour after hour through the night, he had sat up, reading countless pages of nonsense. Complaints, worries, and anything people could think of to throw onto a sheet of paper was in front of him.

Letting his black hair fall into his eyes slightly, he closed them slowly, 'Almost complete,' he thought, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his lips.

Glancing up, Roy's darkened eyes met the hands of his desk clock, '11:37am,' he began, leaning back into the comfortable leather desk chair, crossing his arms, 'I have to leave and meet Hawkeye, Hughes and that Full Metal brat in an hour for a lunch meeting.'

Stretching out his arms, a yawn passed through his lips, "Honestly, why today?" he spoke aloud, "Hughes will constantly talk about his daughter, Ed will think of some sarcastic comments to make or just try to irritate me and Hawkeye will-"

The sound of the door to his office opening made his words cut off. Staring towards the entrance, he felt himself gulp slightly. There, standing in her uniform, was the Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Her hair pulled back in its same style as always, uniform straight and neatly upon her body. Every time Roy watched her enter the room, he always wondered why she never dressed in a female uniform. It wasn't like she wasn't womanly enough to wear it. She was far from that. Curved hips and glittering eyes…everything a woman could and should be.

"Good morning sir," she said, her voice stern as it was every morning, "Did you complete the paperwork for the Central City headquarters?"

Grinning, Roy began to stand, "Everything is completed." Stretching out his back, he moved about the desk and towards the door, "Are you ready for this meeting?"

The blond officer nodded, "Yes sir. Hughes has his information on Scar and Edward has his paperwork on the Philosopher's stone." As Roy moved to grab his coat, Hawkeye crossed her arms slightly, "Unfortunately, Edward is out with Winry and his brother for the day. Apparently, he forgot about this meeting."

Roy smirked as he placed his coat on, "Then, I'll have Hughes go and retrieve him. If he's with that Winry girl, they are in the mechanics district."

Turning to face the woman, he smiled slightly, "He'll just have to go and pick him up."

Nodding, Hawkeye smiled slightly, "Yes sir."

* * *

Winry skipped along the busy streets of East city, a giant smile on her face. Her blond hair flowed along with her happy movements as she moved along, passing shop windows quickly. The mechanic's district was always her favorite place to go whenever she visited Ed and Al. There, she could buy whatever she needed for the Automail shop back home. Gear stores, tool shops and parts dealers lined five blocks of East city, each with something special or unique that any automail expert would die to have. 

Winry, on the other hand, wanted and needed anything and everything in her path. Stopping her skipping, she halted in front of a store window. Pressing her nose to the glass, he eyes shimmered and sparkled at what lay within.

Looking up, she stared back down the street, "Ed! Can you buy me this? I've always wanted a custom made screwdriver that fits to the person's hand! That means no one else can use it but me!"

"Winry," Ed's voice growled.

"Yes Ed?" the girl asked innocently.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Winry simply tilted her head to the side. Ed and Al stood bags, boxes and neatly wrapped parcels on every part of their bodies that could hold some kind of object.

The short blond gave the girl an evil glare of disapproval, "Don't you think you have enough stuff?"

Placing her hands on her hips, the girl simply laughed, "You can never have too much automail supplies!" She shouted happily. Small sparkles appeared in her eyes as she clenched her hands together tightly in front of her, "This five block area is like heaven on earth. Everything, down to the very last screw, is like a dream!"

Ed and Al could only stand there, trying to hide their embarrassed expressions from the passer-byers.

"Brother," Al began, his voice sounding nervous, "Has Winry always been like this?"

Hanging his head slightly, the older of the two brothers could only sigh, "Ever since the day we met her."

* * *

_  
Ed looked back to Winry, who was still lost in her own world, and felt the beginnings of a smile come to his face. His thoughts began to wander back to the day he had met the spunky mechanic. Of course, she wasn't that into the automail at the time, considering she was only the age of 4. He and Al had gone on a walk with their mother down the many paths at their small country home. He held one of his mother's hands, while she held Al in the other. As they came upon the house that was closet to theirs, Ed spotted a small girl sitting outside on the porch, playing with a puppy. _

_Seeing the dog, Ed broke away from his mother's grasp and took off down the road until he reached the stairs of the house. He smiled up at the girl as the small dog began to bark at him. She turned to face him, a look of surprise on her face. She had long blond hair and shinning blue eyes as she stared at him with a look of question. _

'_Who are you?' she asked quietly, holding onto her dog as he continued to bark. _

_Smiling, Ed pointed to himself, 'I'm Edward,' he beamed, 'and my mom and my little brother, Al, are back over there.' He leaned in, coming closer to her, 'What's your name?' _

_A tiny grin came to the young girl's face, 'I'm….Winry,' she mustered out. Leaning into Ed, she stared at him eye to eye, 'You have pretty eyes….Edo…..'_

_

* * *

_  
Al glanced down at his brother and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. His older brother had a slight daze to his eyes, as if lost in his own thoughts. And yet, behind his blond bangs, there was the slightest tinge of pink to his cheeks. 

"Brother, is there a reason why you're blushing?" Al spoke quietly, mischief on every single word.

Shooting his eyes up at the giant suit of armor, Ed's face grew from pink to red. "I'm not blushing!" he yelled in protest, dropping Winry's belongs onto the ground.

Winry stared at the two brothers with a raised eyebrow, "What's going on with you two?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

Ed looked back at Winry, trying to compress his blush, "Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" He stated boldly. "There's nothing going on!"

But the giant armor just let out another laughing noise, "Sure there isn't Brother," he continued to taunt.

As the three continued to run around the topic in which Al had implied, a large black car pulled up next to the sidewalk in which they stood. It was perfectly shined, not a single fingerprint upon its surface. The tinted windows prevented anyone from seeing inside to see who was exactly within. As it came to a halt, the engine was silenced and the door closet to the curb opened.

The three teenagers silenced as they watched the figure step out of the car. A somewhat tall man with black spiky hair and glasses smiled broadly and waved to them. He was dressed in one of the military's uniforms, which is what he was seen in most of the time.

Ed looked over at the man, face still pink, and quickly gave a smile, "Lt. Colonel Hughes! What are you doing here?" he inquired, calming himself down a bit.

"Yo!" Hughes simply began with. Walking over to the blond haired youth, the man placed his hand onto his shoulder, his expression becoming serious, "Ed, did you forget about the meeting this afternoon with Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang, and myself?"

Blinking a few times, Ed stared blankly at Hughes, "What meeting?"

Hughes hung his head and sighed heavily, "To discuss your findings with everything you've been researching?"

An awkward silence hung in the air as Ed let his gears turn. Finally, his eyes widened with surprise, "Oh right! That meeting!" he shouted with a grin, "Sorry. I completely forgot about it."

"Come on, we'll take this car to the restaurant," Hughes told, motioning towards the street.

Turning to Winry and his brother, Ed smiled, "I'm sorry about this. But I have to go and do my job," turning back towards the car, he waved over his shoulder, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Al and Winry both nodded as they watched Ed get into the car, followed by Hughes. The engine revved slightly and the car took off down the busy street. Winry stood there quietly, her hair and skirt blowing slightly in the breeze. She watched as the car turned around the corner and vanished from her sight.

"Al," she began, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Hm?"

"Ed has become…really important, hasn't he?" she questioned.

The armored soul looked down at Winry with concern. He could see her trembling slightly as she stood there, watching the road still. "Hm..." He muttered back to her.

* * *

The restaurant was tucked away in one of the smaller districts of East City. It was a more of a small café than anything else. Large glass doors opened out to the small patio where small tables were placed with umbrella's over them. Inside, there was a lust wooden bar with a large choice of different drinks that were to be had. Small round tables about to sit up to four people filled the establishment's floor, while booths lined the walls. Paintings and plants lined the walls over the booths and the lighting was slightly dimmed.

Hughes and Ed were escorted over to a booth in which the Colonel and Hawkeye were awaiting them. Roy glanced up from his drink to see the young alchemist and his long time friend standing at the edge of the table. Giving them one look over, he turned back to his drink, "Hughes, Full Metal….you're late." He muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hughes laughed, placing his hand behind his head, "But Ed here is one difficult boy to track down."

Roy could only smirk, "Of course he is. Anything that small would have to difficult to see from far away."

Ed glared at Mustang, fire burning in his eyes, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M SOMETHING SO TINY THAT YOU WOULD NEED A SUPERPOWERFUL MICROSCROP TO SEE?!" he roared, ready to jump at the colonial.

Hughes grabbed Ed by the coat in order to hold him back, "Calm down Ed. The Colonel didn't even say anything along those lines."

"But I was pretty close," Roy simply laughed, causing Ed to fume more.

Hawkeye simply sighed, glaring at three of them, "If you are finished playing around, I suggest we start this little meeting," she coolly stated, going back to her coffee.

As Hughes and Ed reclaimed their composer, they sat opposite of Hawkeye and Roy. Ed removed his coat and stretched his arms over his head. The sounds of the metal muscles and gears in this automail could be heard as he pulled out his arm to try to relax his muscles again.

The waitress came over to the table with a soft smile on her face. She looked over at Ed and Hughes with a pad of paper in her hand. "What can I get you two?" she asked, her voice very light and happy.

"Scotch on the Rocks for me," Hughes told.

"Fruit punch for me," Ed smiled.

The woman nodded and started back to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of range, Roy once again looked up from his drink, "Hughes, what do you have to report on Scar?"

* * *

Walking behind the bar, the waitress quickly went about making the drinks. She poured and iced Hughes' drink quickly and placed it onto the tray. Then, turning back around, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of fresh punch. Pouring it into the glass, she placed it onto the tray as well.

She glanced about; making sure no one was around, watching her. Reaching into her apron pocket, she pulled out one of the tiny vials of Red water. It glowed in her hand as she stared at it with a smile.

'Tasteless and odorless,' she thought, 'this time, Full Metal Shorty won't know what hit him.'

Grinning, she uncorked the liquid, and poured it into the drink. As the last drop fell, she quickly put the bottle back into her apron and placed a straw into the glass. Swirling it around a bit so as to dissolve any traces of the liquid, she picked up the tray, and headed back to the table.

* * *

"All we know as of now is that Dr. Marco has some valuable information," Ed explained, glancing down at a few papers in front of him. His eyes scanned it quickly, seeing if there was anything else to cover with the Colonel. "But all my brother and I can do for now is work on finding where Marco is."

Just as Ed had finished speaking, the young waitress reappeared with their drinks, "Here you are. Sorry it took so long."

Hughes smiled at the woman as she placed his drink in front of him, "It's quite alright!"

Turning to Ed, she placed his drink down as well, "You're really lucky young man. This is a brand new batch, freshly made. I hope you enjoy it." And with that, she turned and hurried away to another table.

Grinning, Ed grabbed his drink and began to sip at it. The cool liquid flowed down his throat and almost seemed to heal his vocal cords from the talked and shouting he had been doing. Without realizing it, he let out a small 'ahh' of being refreshed.

Hawkeye giggled slightly at Ed. 'Even though he can give a fully detailed report on such complex alchemy and military issues, he still acts like a kid at times.'

Hughes sipped as his drink slightly, "So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

Glancing over at his friend, Roy smiled slightly, "Hawkeye and I will head back to Headquarters to finish up some paperwork on Scar." He told calmly, picking up his glass. With one simple flick of the wrist, he downed the last of the sweet-tasting alcohol. Pulling the glass away from his lips, he let out a deep sigh. "I'll be setting up guards at the entrances to the city. The more security we have right now, the better."

Looking at his glass slightly, Roy saw the reflection of the restaurant behind him. He let his glass move around slightly as he observed what was happening around and behind him. People just sat and went around their business, as if there were nothing amiss. And yet, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the girl behind the bar. She stood quietly, cleaning a glass. And yet, though it seemed simple enough, Roy felt her stare continuing to fall upon their table. Of course Roy was used to the stares, especially from pretty women, but this look was different. Her eyes seemed to be glaring at him….or someone at their table.

"Colonel," Hawkeye's voice broke his stare, causing Roy to glance up, "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not," he simply told, brushing off his uneasy feeling. Looking back at Hughes, Roy's eyes narrowed slightly, "Hughes, take Full Mini back over to where his brother and Winry were," he turned to Ed, "Is that alright with you?"

Ed slipped up the last of his drink, his eyes burning at the 'mini' comment. He started at the Flame Alchemist that he despised so much and sneered, "Sure."

Hughes gave a smile to Ed, trying to calm him down, "Since it's such a nice day out, I think we'll walk back. It will only be a 10-15 minute walk after all."

Roy and Hawkeye stood from their places and moved out to the isle. Hughes and Ed rose as well, Ed placing his coat back on. Leaving their payment and tip on the table, the four headed out the door and onto the sidewalk. Roy and Hawkeye said their goodbyes and moved into one of the cars parked along the sidewalk. As soon as the door shut, the car pulled out and was off down the road. Then, Ed and Hughes turned and head off down the sidewalk, back towards the Automail district.

The waitress peered out the window as she saw them walk by, 'I give him at least ten more minutes before it kicks in….' and with that, she disappeared into the back room.

* * *

Hughes and Ed walked in silence as they made their way down the street. Ed kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, his eyes towards the ground. The man looked down at Ed, his eyebrow raised slightly at the boy. 

"So Ed. Tell me," he began, causing Ed to look up at him, "Why were you so red and angry when I found you earlier? "

Glancing away from him slightly, Ed sighed, "Al was poking fun at something that isn't even true." He muttered, looking back down at the ground.

Surprised, the older man looked at him, "And what was that?"

Ed didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Does it involve Winry at all?"

Still no answer….

Ed's pace began to slow down, his feet slightly dragging on the ground. His head hung slightly as he finally came to a dead stop on the sidewalk. Hughes walked a few steps ahead of him, and then suddenly stopped and turned to face Ed.

A burning sensation began to grow within him. The boy placed his hand to his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. His hands began to tremble as he stood there. The world was spinning in every direction and his head began to pound. Within the pit of his stomach, he felt sick.

"Ed, is there something wrong?" he heard Hughes ask.

Looking up at the man, Ed felt his eyes widen and his face pale. There was a small layer of sweat rolling down his face as he stood there, watching the sidewalk spin about his feet.

'What's…..happening….to me?' he asked himself, placing one hand to his brow, messing his hair slightly.

Hughes glared at the boy with worry, "Ed?"

Ed took a shaky step forward, "Hu…ghes….I…" In one swift motion, Ed fell forward and onto the sidewalk. A sickening thud came to Hughes' ears as he saw the boy fall onto the ground. He laid there, motionless, as if he….

"ED!" Hughes shouted, rushing to the boy's side. Grabbing him roughly, he flipped him over onto his back. His eyes widened at the sight. The young alchemist had become as pale as snow with large dark circles under his eyes. His breath was shallow as the sweat began to form more thickly along the teen's brow.

"Ed? Ed?! Can you hear me?!" Hughes questioned franticly, grabbing the attention of other people within the nearby stores. The shoppers and merchants poked their head out from the shops and stopped their walking to see the scene that had become apparent before them. A small crowd began to form around them, questions beginning to spread around.

"Is he alright?"

"What on earth happened?"

"That poor boy. He's only a child!"

Looking up at the spectators, Hughes pointed at one of the men, "You! Find a phone and call for an ambulance! Then, call the East City Headquarters and have them send Colonel Mustang."

Nodded, the man disappeared into the crowd. Hughes glanced back down at Edward, brushing some of his hair from his face. The boy's breath had become shallow as if he were gasping for the air that he tried to breath. His body trembled slightly as he lye there, unable to move. 'Don't worry Ed. Help is coming.' He thought as the crowd began to grow.

* * *

Roy sat down as his desk with a loud and unceremonial yawn. He stretched his arms over his head and tilted his neck as if attempting to crack it. With a look of displeasure, he brought his elbows down to his desk and rested his head in his palm. His eyes glanced down at a small stack of papers that had to be signed for many different departments and whatnot. If anything, Roy hated paperwork. Almost as much as he hated to hear about Hughes' daughter every single time he called. But his friend met well. 

"When do these papers have to be given in, Hawkeye?" he asked, his leering gaze still upon the papers.

Looking up from her papers, the blond looked at the pile that Roy stared at as well, "Probably by tomorrow," was all she could say, before the phone ringing cut her off.

Mustang looked over at the phone with a glare. It rang once…..then again…..then again. Finally, by the fourth ring, he reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Yes?" "Yes, this is Colonel Mustang. What can I---"

Hawkeye watched carefully as the Colonel's expression changed from bored and annoyed to a serious and somber look. He only got that expression when something was seriously wrong.

"When and where did it happen?" he asked.

A long pause…..

"We'll be there in 5 minutes." And with that he slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Standing from her chair, Roy walked around his desk and towards the door, picked up his coat and placed it on, "Let's go Hawkeye."

Hawkeye stood from her desk and stared at the man with question, "What's happened?" she asked.

Glancing over his shoulder, Roy placed on his hat upon his head, "Something has happened to Full Metal."

**Author's Note**: Please Read and Review.


	3. Choices and Mistakes

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm glad you like the story thus far. Once again, if there are any tiny errors with spelling or something, I'm very sorry. I've been writing my final papers for my classes.

Enjoy! 

**Red Water**

Chapter Three

Choices and Mistakes 

Al and Winry walked up the street that the restaurant Ed and Hughes had gone was. The sun that once hung high above the city was beginning to become engulfed by grey and bleak clouds. A light breeze blew through the streets, causing a cool chill to come over the girl. She pulled her coat tighter as they continued to walk along, trying to find the place where Ed went.

The two teens thought that if they went and met up with Ed after his meeting, they could go and get some dinner then walk back to the headquarters. But, with the way the weather was beginning to change so swiftly, it seemed that they would be running back through the rain instead.

"We should be getting close," Winry told, zippering her coat up to help block the cold wind that blew.

"Hm," was all Al mustered out as he continued to walk along the streets. After his brother had left, he and Winry had continued to do their shopping. They had talked about a little bit of everything, just to make the conversation pleasant and let the time pass by. But, there was one part of the conversation that was still bothering Al in the back of his thoughts.

As the two of them had started on their walk towards the restaurant, Winry had asked a question about Ed that made Al think. 'In everywhere that you've been, has Ed ever met…someone special?' That was the question. Al didn't know how to answer her. Sure, they had met a lot of people a lot of them were attractive women. But he didn't think his brother thought anything more of them that just people he helped. After all, with all the letters he wrote to Winry, Al knew that his brother wouldn't look at any other girls.

* * *

_Ever since Al could remember, his brother and Winry had been extremely close. Sure, he was good friends with Winry, but nothing like his brother. One memory was still in the back of his mind that made everything seem to tie together. It was a long time ago, before their mother had died. Al had been sent out to find his brother, who was off playing somewhere. The sun was setting over the tiny country-side town as Al ran up one of the many paths that lead away from his house. He remembered calling for Ed, asking him where he was. _

_As he came up to the river, Al stopped atop of the hill. There, he saw his brother and Winry, sitting watching the sunset fall over the hills. Then, he saw something that back then, made him sick to his stomach. He saw his brother turn to Winry, and kiss her on the cheek. He really didn't know what to think about what he saw then. All he knew was, his brother and Winry were on a different level in their relationship.....something that he could never have with Winry...._

_

* * *

_  
"I think it's up the block a little bit more," she told the large suit of armor, causing him to break his train of thought. Al nodded as he picked up his pace a bit more. Letting his eyes look off into the distance, the boy saw a large group of people huddled around on the sidewalk. It almost seemed as if they were watching something of extreme interest and yet, terrible as well. 

"What's going on up there?" Al questioned aloud, pointing towards the mass of people.

Suddenly, the sound of a siren filled the air making their pace slow slightly. Both teens glanced over their shoulders to see the flashing lights of an ambulance rush by them at unbelievable speed. The tires bumped harshly over the uneven streets as it made its way down the block. As it approached the group of people, the sound of the breaks being hit roughly made a loud screaming noise echo throughout the street. People rushed from the ambulance, carrying a stretcher and a small medical kit. They seemed hurried, as if what had happened was of the utmost urgency.

"I wonder what happened," Winry questioned, narrowing her eyes to try to get a better view.

A large black car pulled up next to the scene as they continued towards the commotion. Al studied it closely as its doors flew opened to see who was climbing out from within. Within moments, Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye emerged from the car and began to push their way through the crowd. They seemed just as frantic as the medical personal.

"Al," Winry began, "Wasn't that the Colonel?"

The armor nodded slowly, "But, he was supposed to be with brother. As was Hawkeye." Al's pace quickened almost to a run. Winry began to sprint beside him, trying to keep up with his large strides. They rushed up the street as fast as their feet could carry them, making the cold wind seem harsher.

Winry looked up at Al with a look of question on her face, "Why are we running?!" she yelled, her breath heavy from running.

"If my brother isn't with the Colonel, then where is he?" he called back to her, his pace starting to slow as they reached the cluster of people on the sidewalk.

The two stayed close to the back of the crowd, trying to see what was going on. Winry hopped up and down a few times to see if she could see over the crowd. "I can't see anything!" she said, frustration on every word.

Al sighed, "All I see is a group of people in the middle. I can't hear what their saying though."

Halting her jumps, she tapped a man on the shoulder, making him turn to look at her. "Excuse me. Do you know what happened?" she asked sweetly, trying to gain the information that she wanted.

The man shook his head slightly, "Don't know. I think someone is injured or sick. I can't tell from here."

* * *

Roy pushed people out of the way as he made his way towards the center of the crowd. The fact that there were this many people around was not a wise thing if this was a military matter. All he was told over the phone was that something happened to Full Metal and he needed to come immediately. Perhaps it was Scar? But Roy doubted that thought immediately. The last point Scar was located at was Central. And that was yesterday. 

Reaching the center of the circle, the flame alchemist was met with Hughes kneeling, watching the medical workers examine the limp body on the ground. He drew back slightly in shock. There on the ground was Ed. This coat had been removed, folded up, and placed under his head. His breath looked as if it were nonexistent. His face had paled greatly from before as tiny beads of sweat began to form at his brow.

Recomposing himself, he moved to Hughes' side, kneeling down as well. "What happened Hughes?" he questioned as he came to the ground.

"He just collapsed," the man answered, not removing his sight from the boy. He watched with eyes narrowed as the medics prepared to move the boy. "He was fine one moment…and then the next thing I knew, he just fell over."

Looking his long time friend over, Roy could tell that he was worried. Hughes treated Ed and Al almost like his own sons. Granted, Roy (and just about everyone in the military) knew how much Hughes loved his daughter. But the man gave the two boys a lot of love and care. He always visited them when they were studying for their exam into the military and seemed to just enjoy talking to them. That was just how Maes Hughes was.

"Your order Colonel?" Roy heard his friend ask.

Nodding slightly, he looked up at Hawkeye, who had remained at the edge of the crowd in silence. "Hawkeye, tell the crowd to disperse. There is no reason for them to be here."

Saluting quickly, the woman nodded. She turned to the people who looked at her with a look of question. "Attention please! We are going to have to ask you to please leave! There is nothing left to see here!" she shouted loudly to the crowd.

Mumbles of disapproval passed like a wave to the back of the tiny mob. People began to turn and leave as they continued to speak to one another. Hawkeye turned back to face the Colonel, "Taken care of," she said flatly.

"Good work," Roy smiled slightly. His features once again became like stone as he looked at the medical workers. "Take him to the military hospital," he ordered.

As the men began to move Ed onto the stretcher, the youth let out a small moan. His head moved slightly, as if he were forcing himself to open his eyes. Roy, Hawkeye, and Hughes watched the boy carefully as he let out small pants of breath and sounds of agony.

His eyes opened slightly, barely enough to tell that he was awake at all. He stared up at the three officers with a slight look of confusion. "What……happened…?" he mumbled, his voice raspy and weak.

Hughes placed his hand to Ed's brow. Though the sweat was cool feeling, the boy's forehead felt as if it were on fire. This made his eyes narrow slightly from worry, "Don't worry Ed. You're gonna be just fine." He muttered quietly.

"Where's…..Al?" the boy asked. He was barely able to get out his brother's name.

"We'll find him," Hughes told him calmly, "You just rest." Ed tired to open his mouth to say something, but his eyes closed and he became still once again.

Hawkeye looked up from the boy to check the surrounding area. People started to leave slowly from the area, almost as if they were trying to linger around to find out more information about the situation. Her eyes began to glance slowly around, seeing if anyone was hanging around when they weren't suppose to. Suddenly, her red-ish brown eyes came to rest up the familiar suit of armor and blond haired girl. They were near where the edge of the huddle with looks of question on their faces.

Taking in a deep breath, she started over to the youths. She kept a calm look on her face, even though she worried more than anything on the inside. "Alphonse. Winry," she began, gaining their attention.

"Lt. Hawkeye," Winry said. Her words sounded airy as if she already knew what was happening. "What's wrong? What's going on?" she questioned.

"Where is my brother?" Al immediately asked, worry edged on his voice. Even though it was only a mere soul within a hollow shell, Hawkeye could swear she could see expression within Al. Just how he spoke to her, she could image a boy who looked similar to Ed, staring at her with those eyes. Worry would be on his face…worry for his brother.

Glancing over her shoulder, the woman sighed deeply, "He's right over there Al," she told him softly.

Al and Winry looked past the officer to the sight. Colonel Mustang and Hughes stood quietly as the workers lifted a body and placed it onto a stretcher. Both men held solemn looks upon their faces as they watched, unable to do anything. The wind blew a little harder than before, making their hair and long coats blow in the breeze. As the body was placed securely, the workers moved so that the people carrying it could walk. That's when they saw who they were carrying.

Winry drew in a gasp of shock and fear. She brought her hands up to her mouth to try to suppress her gasp. She saw Ed lying perfectly still as the men carried him, looking as if he was…..

"ED!" she screamed, grabbing the attention of Mustang and Hughes.

"Brother!" Al yelled, beginning into a sprint as he ran towards the ambulance. A hundred thoughts crossed his mind at that very moment. There was his brother, unconscious and he didn't know what happened. Was it Scar? Was he attacked by someone? Everything that could be bad, that could possibly lead to a horrible conclusion flooded Al's train of thought. All he knew was, something had happened to his brother and he needed stay with him, no matter what.

Mustang watched as the two ran towards where they stood. He glanced over at Hughes, who only adjusted his glasses on the edge of his nose. Holding up his hand, Roy glared at the two teens, "Stop where you are!" he shouted, causing the two to halt in their steps.

"Colonel," Al started, urgency etched upon every one of his words, "What happened to my brother?!"

Lowering his hand, the black haired man closed his eyes slightly. What could he tell these two? They had just appeared as if out of no where to see such a scene. Even he didn't know what was wrong with Full Metal. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw the men place Ed into the ambulance and situated him securely.

Clearing his throat, Roy stared back at Hughes, "Lt. Colonel, please accompany the Full Metal Alchemist to the hospital."

"Colonel Mus-" Winry began to shout, her voice filled with desperation.

"You two are not permitted to travel with him. This is a matter for the military to handle." He roared loudly, cutting the girl off. He stared at both youths, unable to think of any calming words to say. If anyone were to admit he wasn't good with children, Roy Mustang would be the first one to do so. But, he wouldn't let emotions interfere with this. "Alphonse Elric, you and Ms. Rockbell will be taken to the East City Military Hospital by Lt. Hawkeye. There, you will be able to see Full Metal."

Winry let her tears roll down her face slightly as she stared down Roy. The man felt Al stare through him as well. The emotions he felt were that of horrid rage and anger. Hawkeye came back over to the two, leading them away towards the Colonel's car. He watched as the two were placed inside. Al removed his head so as he could fit in the back, while Winry sat in the front.

Hughes couldn't help but feel a hate for Roy at that very moment. He had just yelled at two people for wanted to see if Ed was alright. That was their rightful place. And Ed's own brother wasn't allowed to even ride with his brother to the hospital. For the first time in their whole friendship, Hughes wanted to slap Roy clear across the face.

"It was for the best," Roy muttered as he watched them get into the car. "If Full Metal is actually sick, we don't want them to get sick as well."

But Hughes only shook his head, "Sometimes you make me wonder," he muttered quietly as he moved to the opened back doors of the ambulance.

Roy glanced over as his friend entered the car, "What does that mean?" he questioned. Turning to face him completely, Roy glared as the man sat down, "They need to learn emotional control. Plus, I was looking out for their health and well-being."

Crossing his legs as he sat, Hughes only crossed his arms, "Ed might be your so-called 'dog'. But you have to remember that they are still children." Looking up, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Roy, "Just because Ed chose to grow up at the age of 12, doesn't mean that Al and Winry did the same thing."

And with that, the doors closed and the car sped off down the road, leaving the Colonel with his thoughts. Roy glanced down at his feet to see Edward's coat still folded neatly on the street. All he could do was stare at it, wondering why he did want he did. A smirk of disapproval came to his lips as the words flowed from his mouth.

"….Damn it Edward….you'll be the death of me…."

**Author's Notes**: Please Read and Review


	4. Returnable Memories

**Author's Notes:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

**Red Water**

Chapter Four

Returnable Memories

_The sun was high in a clear blue sky over the small countryside town of Rizenpool. Not a single cloud hung above as a light spring breeze blew across the rolling hills. Flowers of all different shades decorated the valleys and paths that sat below the small home of the Elrics. _

_Ed ran out the door of their tiny house happily, holding a trinket within his small hands. His blond, still short in the back, hair blew slightly as he breathed deep the fresh clean air. Glancing about, he grinned broadly as he dashed out into the yard, running towards the large tree that sat in the front yard. There, under the tree, sat two people at a small table. They sipped tea slightly while talking quietly. _

"_Mom! Dad!" Ed called happily, causing the two people to look up. His father looked up from a book, smiled and waved while his mother adjusted a small baby in her arms. The little boy turned over in her arms, almost as if trying to see Ed approach. _

_His father stood from the chair, extending his arms to the boy. The man's long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that blew slightly in the wind. His glasses sat squarely on his face as he lit up at the sight of the boy. Ed rushed into his father's grasp and was flung into the air. He laughed with delight as his father threw him up and down a few times. Then, grabbing him tightly, Ed's father sat back down in his chair and placed Ed into his lap. _

"_Hey Edward. What do you have there?" his father's deep voice asked, pointing to what the boy held in his hands. _

_Smiling happily, Ed opened his hands to show his father what he had. There, sitting in both of his palms, was a small teddy bear. It had a small blue bow around its neck and had the most cheerful expression. _

"_I made it," Ed told his father proudly, a huge smile coming across his face. _

_Ed's dad took the toy from his son's hands and held it up to the bright sunlight that shown through the branches of the tree. The man almost seemed to be studying the construction of the small bear. Then, bringing it down to eye level, he smiled broadly. Placing his hand to Ed's head, he patted his son slightly. _

"_This is a fine piece of work, Edward." He complimented. _

_Ed beamed at his father's praise. Even though a cool breeze came and went as the family sat there, enjoying everything that was just being there, there was a sense of warmth and caring. It was everything that Ed dreamed of in his life. Everything he ever wanted. _

_Just as his mother reached over to take the bear from her husband, her voice let a shrill scream of terror. Ed and his father turned to see what she found so horrifying. There, towering above them, their home stood ablaze. From within, the fire had already engulfed everything within and was starting to eat away at the outside. _

_The boy leapt from his father's lap and stared up into the flames. He felt his body trembling with fear as he watched their home burn. His eyes widened from shock and unknowing of what to do. Their house was burning…what could he do? _

"_Edward!" He heard his father shout from behind, causing him to turn and stare. The lush fields and blue sky had vanished from sight. All Ed saw was flames. And there, within the fire, he saw his mother, father, and Al. They screamed loudly as the embers consumed them, licking their flesh and burning their hair. _

_His father looked up through the flames, glaring right into Ed's eyes, "How could you do this……Edward?" _

_Ed took a step back, glancing down at himself. He was no longer his small, childish self, but his rightful age. His red coat blew in a harsh wind that seemed to feed the fire even more. His hair hung wildly around him, for it was just down and not in his braid. _

_Looking back into the fire, he saw his father and brother vanish from sight, leaving the figure that was his mother standing alone. Her head was down and she seemed almost limp as she stood quietly. _

"_Edward…" she spoke softly to him. _

_The young alchemist let his shoulders slump down slightly, "Mom…" he started, his eyes wide. _

_As she looked up at him, Ed could only fall to his knees in shock. His mother's once beautiful face that he had known and loved so much had become covered in blood. Her eyes glowed a demonic red as she reached out a hand to him. Her fingers had become almost skeleton-like as she outstretched her hand to him. _

"_Why……couldn't you make me right……Edward?" she questioned, as a smile crept upon her lips. _

_Ed looked at her with fear in his eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to make the image vanish from his thoughts. Around him, he could feel the fire beginning to take him. The heat began to overcome his senses and disorient him. Ed felt dizzy as fell to his side, lying still upon the ground. _

"_Why Edward? Why couldn't you make me right?" The voice of his mother echoed within his thoughts. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ed shot straight up in bed, a small yell escaping his mouth. His chest, now bare, heaved in and out in short panicked breaths as he glancing around slightly. As he sat there, his body trembled slightly, as if he were cold. Everything looked blurred around him. All he could tell was that there was a lot of white and it was very bright.

He gulped harshly as he placed his normal hand to his brow. Every inch of him seemed to be covered in a thick layer of icy sweat. Small beads rolled down his face and chest, falling to the sheets below him. Closing his eyes tightly, Ed tried to wipe away the thoughts that had been his nightmare. He could still feel the heat of the fire as his mother reached out for him. Reaching back, the teen realized that his neat braid had been removed and his long hair hung messily behind him. Pieces of it stuck to his back as he let his fingers comb through it.

"What…..what happened?" he questioned aloud, "Where….am I?"

It almost felt as if the room were beginning to slowly rotate in a circle and then tilt. His head began to pulse with a numbing pain. Ed's stomach seemed to be growling at him in disapproval as if he had eaten something awful. Slowly, as if trying not to fall off his bed, he placed himself back down against something soft and comfortable. And yet, the room continued to spin around him. Now, the ceiling seemed to be spinning around faster and faster. His stomach churned and screamed as he lay there, helpless.

"Someone….please….." he chocked out, "Help me…."

And with that, he fell back into his unconscious state.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hughes sat quietly outside of Edward's room. He sat with his legs and arms crossed with his head looking down at the ground. Every now and then, he would glance up at the passer-by to see if it was the doctor or a nurse that he could bug for information about the young alchemist. As soon as the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, the emergency room workers rushed Ed to medical exam room, leaving him to wait in the hallway.

Though his thoughts wandered on occasion to minor things that he had to do and what should be done about this whole situation, Hughes could not help but think back to something Ed had mustered out in the ambulance. He had kept speaking to the boy as they rode along down the bumpy streets of East City, trying to get him to wake up and stay conscious. At one point, Ed had opened his eyes slightly and looked at him with sadness and fear.

'I tried….really I did….but I couldn't make her right…..it's all my….fault.' was the boy's words exactly.

Granted, Hughes could see that it was the fever. As soon as Ed spoke out those words, he fainted once again. But he couldn't help but let what he said hang over him. He knew about Ed and Al's back story. Being in his rank, he could look up any information he wanted in order to find out something about anyone in the military. He learned at they performed the forbidden taboo of human alchemy in order to regain their dead mother. Roy had told him that. And he knew, just from his own knowledge of Edward Elric, that he was indeed a very tortured soul within a 15 year old's body.

"Hughes!" A high pitched voice called from the end of the hallway, causing the man to glance up. There, he saw Winry and Al walking quickly towards him, with the Colonel and Hawkeye close behind. The man rose from his chair, placing his hands into his pockets. This was the part he was dreading.

Al was the first to reach him, the armor's loud footsteps echoing through the long empty hallways. Looking down at Hughes, he stared at him, "Where's Brother? Is he alright? What happened?" he asked franticly, craving the information.

Winry came up beside Al, her breath slightly heavy from her quick walking pace. Hughes could only look at her briefly. Her expression was full of fear and worry for the blond haired alchemist she knew so well. Because of her crying earlier, her eyes were now all bloodshot and dry. Tear marks lined her face as she sniffled lightly, trying to keep herself from breaking down again. Within her hands, she held Ed's red coat. It was still folded neatly, though slightly dusty because it had been on the ground for so long.

"Mr. Hughes, what happened?" she asked quietly, her voice sounding slightly raw.

Looking back up at Al, the man breathed in deeply, "After I arrived here, I was separated from your brother," he turned his glance away and looked at the door. "He's in that room. But there are no visitors allowed until we hear back from the doctors."

Al stared at the closed door and he felt his heart sink. The only thing he wanted right now was to be near his brother. He had been taken away so fast; he had barely gotten a chance to see if he was alright. Then, with the Colonel's orders to let Hughes go with Ed instead of him, it made Al even more worried about his brother's well being. During the car ride over to the hospital, the memory of his mother came back to him. He thought of the day when he and his brother had found her lying on the floor of their kitchen, sweating and sick. When he saw his brother like that…..he thought of his mother.

Roy came up next to Winry, his expression stern and serious. He stared at Hughes with narrowed eyes, as if asking what had happened. "We can't see him just yet," Hughes explained, not even waiting for Roy to ask him what happened.

"I figured as much," Mustang retorted, walking over to one of the chairs that lined the walls outside of Ed's room. He sat himself down and crossed his legs. Folding his arms over, he lowered his head slightly.

"You all might as well sit," he told the rest of the group, who just stared at him in silence, "All we can do is wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minutes seemed to pass slowly as the small group sat in silence. Winry sat with her legs drawn up to her chest. Her long blond hair blocked her eyes from sight as she had her head to her knees. Her face rested against Ed's coat. It almost seemed to comfort her for with every breath she took in, she could almost smell him. Within her mind raced with so many questions and worries, she didn't know what to think or say anymore. All that was on her mind was Ed. She always had a spot in her thoughts for the older of the two Elric brothers. Granted, Al was very special to her as well, but Ed was different. They almost always seemed to play off each other whenever they were together. Finishing each other sentences and cracking jokes. Once, Al even mentioned that they fought like an old married couple. She didn't disagree with him at all. They did like to fight, but that was all part of the relationship they had.

"Edward Elric? Anyone here for Edward Elric?" A soft voice questioned, causing everyone to look up from the ground. A woman in her late 30's stood before the group in a white lab coat. She wore a dress shirt and a black skirt under, a clipboard in hand. She glanced at the group, her eyebrow raised in question.

Roy was the first to stand, straightening his back. "We are all here for Edward Elric." He told her as the rest of the group stood quickly. Bowing his head slightly, the man remained stern, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. We'll be acting at Edward's legal guardians," he explained, motioning to the man beside him.

Nodding, the woman cleared her throat, "I'm Doctor Yun. I'm the one who has been working on Mr. Elric."

Al stared at the woman, hoping to receive some kind of news, "What happened? Is my brother alright?" he asked quickly before anyone could say anything else.

Dr. Yun almost did a double-take when she saw the armor, but knew it was best not to ask about it. But the sight was something that she didn't see everyday. "Edward seems to be suffering from a high fever and other such flu-like symptoms. During a lot of his tests however, he kept talking in his sleep. But we didn't listen because everything he said was because of the fever."

Looking through her notes, the doctor cleared her through slightly, "I can only allow one person to go in and see him. He is still far too weak to have multiple people around him. He's not contagious, so you don't have to worry about getting whatever he as."

Roy nodded slightly and glanced over at Al, "Al, go in and see your brother." He told him quietly. The armor didn't hesitate for a moment as he headed towards the door.

"Just a moment please," the doctor interjected, halting Al in his steps, "I just thought I would let you know that he has been constantly rambling due to the fever. If he says anything, it's probably his fever talking." Nodding, Al entered the room, letting the door shut behind him.

Dr. Yunsmiled slightly as the door shut behind Al. Turning her glance back to the group, she became stern again. "Colonel Mustang was it?" she asked, causing Roy to nod slightly, "Can I please speak to you and Lt. Colonel Hughes alone for a moment?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al stood quietly near the door of his brother's room. He glanced about slightly, taking in what could be seen. There was very little furniture in the room (an end table, two chairs, and the bed). Long white curtains hung over the window, opened only slightly to reveal the dark and rainy city outside. The ceiling lights were turned on, making the room horridly bright.

Letting his gaze finally come back to him, Al looked over at the bed. His brother lay there quietly and motionless. No noise came from him as the armor made his way over to his brother's bedside. It was almost as if someone had sucked the sound from the room, for nothing but Al's footsteps could be heard.

He knelt beside the bed, his eyes locked upon his brother. Ed's complexion was pale as snow. His skin was covered in sweat as his bare chest breathed in and out silently. Every once and a while, his eyes would flutter as if he were trying to fend off some kind of horrible pain from within. Around him, his long blond hair lay spread about his pillow messily. To put it into simple terms, Ed looked like hell.

"Brother," Al muttered out quietly, "It's me. It's Al."

There was no response; just more shallow breaths.

Al felt his heart sink as he watched his brother. Within, he was screaming at himself. He should have been with him. Maybe if he was with him, he could have helped his brother. But, how could he have known that this was going to happen. The doctor said that he had flu-like symptoms. Maybe Ed was feeling the ware from all their traveling and whatever he had finally caught up with him.

"….Al?" a soft-raspy voice finally answered, causing the boy to come out of his own thoughts. Looking down, he saw his brother's gold eyes staring weakly at him. Around the gold, Al saw that Ed's eyes had become extremely red and bloodshot. And yet, amidst the red and gold, he could see the fever within his brother's stare.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" Al asked, knowing that he wasn't going to receive a coherent answer.

Ed blinked a few times, staring at him with what almost looked like a blank stare. "Al…." he muttered, lifting his automail hand up towards Al's face. "When…..did you get your….body back?" he slurred.

Al drew back slightly, knowing that the words were merely from his fever, "Brother, I didn't…"

But it was too late. Ed's arm flopped back down against the bed and he fell unconscious once again. Al sat there in silence, not knowing what to say or do. His brother thought that he was back to normal. He was completely gone and all Al could think of was how close Ed was acting like their mother before she died.

Placing one of his large steel hands to Ed's brow, Al sighed heavily, "Brother…please don't end up like mom…."

**Author's Notes**: Please Read and Review


	5. Second Stage

**Author's Notes**: Chapter 5 at last. Sorry that it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters. My writing class is sucking the life and creativity right outta me. /

Enjoy!!

**Red Water**

**Chapter Five**  
Second Stage

A young nurse walked along the hallways of the hospital quietly, holding a tray with medical supplies upon it. She kept a small smile on her face as she walked, as if almost trying to be cheerful. Her white uniform was extremely crisp looking, like she had never worn it before.

Turning a corner, she stopped to see two women sitting in the hallway. One wore a military uniform with her blond hair up in a twist in the back. The other girl, who was younger than the woman, had her hair tired back up in a ponytail as she sat in one of the chairs, clinging to a red coat. Both looked very upset and distant as they made no noise.

Curious, the woman started over to them, once again keeping a cheerful look about her. As she approached the two women, she smiled broadly, "What seems to be wrong?" she asked, gaining their attention.

The older of the two women stood from her hair and nodded her head slightly, "One of this young girl's friends is sick. We have yet to receive a straight answer from anyone about his condition." She explained, her voice flat and unenergetic.

Placing a hand over her mouth as if lessening a gasp, the nurse's eyes widened, "Oh my! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." Looking down at the young girl, she glanced her over once, "Is the young man your boyfriend?" She asked, causing girl to look up.

She stared as if looking right through the nurse. The girl didn't want to answer any questions, nor did she feel that she was entitled to give a response to that. Without saying a word, the girl placed her head back down into her knees.

"Did….I say something wrong?" the nurse asked, looking over at the woman.

Simply shaking her head, the military person motioned down the hall, "If you could find out anymore information, that would be most helpful." She stated. It wasn't flat out, but the nurse could tell that her presence was not welcome.

"Of course," she started, turning. "Take care."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the end of the hallway, the woman glanced about, her eyes narrowing. Walking up to one of the doors that lined the halls, she placed a hand upon the doorknob. Then, with one more glance around, she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

With a flick of a switch, light flooded the room to reveal a small office of sorts. There was nothing in there but a desk and a phone. Not even a window was build it, making it seem like the office was actually a broom closet. Placing the tray down, the woman stretched her arms over her head.

"I hate having to be in a form like this for too long," she growled. It was almost in a blink of an eye. The woman's nurse's uniform suddenly vanished into tight black clothing. Upon the upper thigh of the person, was the mark of Ouroboros. Her hair grew out into long green locks that hung choppily down to the lower back. A black headband appeared to keep the hair out of their face. Shaking out the hair, a smile crossed their lips.

"Much better," his deep voice growled. Glancing over at the phone, he picked up the receiver and dialed four numbers onto the turn dial. As the ringing from the other end began, he jumped up onto the desk and sat with his leg in an Indian-style like fashion.

A click came from the other end…

"What do you have to report Envy?" Lust's sultry voice asked from the other end of the line.

Glaring slightly at the receiver, a twisted grin came across Envy's features, "Everything is going according to plan." He stated, his eyes narrowing more than before. "Full Metal is officially weakened and unable to move."

A small laugh came from Lust, almost as if she were delighted to hear his words, "Perfect. So tonight, start with step two."

"By midnight tonight," Envy started, reaching over to one of the desk drawers. He opened it quickly and withdrew the small box that contained two more bottles of the red water. He took out one of the small containers and stared at it with a grin, "Full Metal will be in our possession."

"Excellent work Envy," the woman told him, a slight chuckle in her voice. "I will see you later tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Hughes entered behind Dr. Yun into a darkened room. They stood in the doorway as she hurried in front of them to turn on a light. As she lit the room dimly, the two men observed their surrounding quickly. Upon the walls, there were photos of, what they assumed to be her family and friends, and degrees from various medical schools. There were two seats in front of the woman's desk that she motioned to for them to sit. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled from top to bottom with medical reference books and research dictionaries. Behind her desk, was a large window that looked out onto the parade grounds of East City.

As they moved to take up the offer, Roy glanced at her desk quickly. Papers upon papers lay stacked upon each other, waiting for her to look them over. In a way, it reminded Roy of his own desk back in his office. He also managed to look at the top folder of papers. The tab read in bold black letters, "**Elric, Edward**."

"Gentlemen, please have a seat. This won't take that long," Dr. Yun told them. Hughes and Roy sat in the large comfy leather seats. The both kept straight backs and serious eyes as the woman began to organize herself.

"You'll have to forgive my mess," she began as she moved things about, "But Edward's case has me asking many different questions."

Hughes raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'many different questions'? I thought you said he had the flu." He inquired, trying to keep his voice from sounding too stern.

Nodding, the woman continued to keep her gaze down on the papers, "I said he had flu-like symptoms. I said nothing about him having the flu." She stated somewhat harshly, placing the last paper she had to find on top of her pile.

Colonel Mustang let his eyes narrow into his infamous scowl look, "Dr. Yun, what is exactly wrong with Full Met-" he stopped himself. At that very moment, it didn't seem proper to call the boy by his second name; "with Edward?" he corrected himself.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Hughes looked his friend over once. Roy, though with a serious expression upon his face, was trying to hide the fact that he was worried about Ed. The two of them always fought with each other, whether it was because Roy had insulted the boy's height or if Ed was trying to beat the man down in a duel. All of those things were very possible. But, at that every moment, he knew that Roy was worried about the boy.

Sighing slightly, the woman finally looked up and directly at the two men. She cleared her throat slightly. "Colonel and Lt. Colonel, we ran numerous tests on Edward. Everything from his blood to his reflexes were checked. And yet, we found nothing seriously wrong."

Looking over the papers that sat in front of her, she continued, "However, when we examined his mouth, there was an interesting substance found coating his tongue and throat."

"What kind of substance?" Hughes asked, leaning in on his chair slightly.

"That's the strange part," Dr. Yun began again; "It was many different elements. Some natural to the body while others you would find within a stone of sorts."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "A….stone?" he questioned, puzzlement on his voice.

Hughes as well, wore the same look as the Colonel, "That still doesn't answer the question of how Edward got sick." He stated.

Dr. Yun looked over her papers again, not knowing where to beginning, "Do you know what he ate today?" she looked at the men to see blank expressions, "Anything unusual? We tried to get an answer out of him, but he too far gone."

Hughes and Roy looked at each other in question. They only thing that they knew Ed had was the glass of fruit punch at the restaurant earlier that day. But that was it. A simple glass of juice couldn't have made him sick.

"Fruit punch," Hughes answered, thought edged on his words.

The woman glanced up at him, staring at him in wonder, "How very odd." She muttered under her breath. Sighing, she shook her head slightly, "We're going to have to run more tests as of now. All you can do for him is talk to him and make him feel comfortable."

Hughes looked at Roy with a stare that could have frozen anyone in their place, "Did you hear that? _Comfort him_." He muttered, stressing the words.

Roy gave his friend a glare to end all glares. Then, standing from his chair, he bowed to the doctor. "Please make this case your top priority. Edward Elric is one of the most important State Alchemists we have."

Dr. Yun looked up at him and nodded, "Of course. We'll make him at the top of our list."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry opened the door to Ed's room slowly, peering in on the scene within. It had been almost a half hour since Al had gone inside, and she was started to wonder if Al was alright. She now worn Ed's coat over her shoulders. She told Hawkeye that is was so that she didn't have to hold it anymore. But both she and the woman knew that is was much more than that.

Letting her eyes fall directly towards where the bed was, the girl tried to hold back the sadness she felt. Al sat quietly next to his brother's bed, his hands folded in his lap. He was slightly hunched over, as if he were sleeping. Knowing such a thing wasn't possible, Winry slowly entered the room. She closed the door as silently as she could, wanting to make sure not to alarm Al.

She walked slowly towards him, closing Ed's coat tightly with nervousness. She didn't know how to speak to Al, for she didn't know what they had spoken about. Winry cleared her throat slightly, causing the armor's head to look up.

Al looked over his shoulder, seeing the girl standing there silently, "Winry?"

"I…..was worried," she said, blushing furiously. "I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

Giving a small sigh as if smiling, Al nodded slightly. He turned back to Ed and leaned in slightly, "Brother, I'm gonna let you talk to Winry. I'll be outside if you need me."

There was no answer for the words Al spoke as he rose from his chair. Turning to face the girl, Al seemed taken aback by Winry. He saw her wearing his brother's famous red coat. He felt that he should say something to her about it, but didn't bother. He walked past the girl and headed for the door.

"Let me know if he wakes up and is coherent," Al stated, causing Winry to nod slightly. And with that, he left the room.

Winry didn't move from her spot near the door. She stood and just stared at the bed where Edward was sleeping. There was the one person she never expected to see lying in a hospital bed because of something like a sickness. The Edward Elric she knew so well was too strong for that. After everything he had gone through in his life, from his automail operation to burning down his own house, he was made of something tougher than what she saw. She pulled his coat tighter around her shoulders and started over towards his bed.

"Ed," she mustered out, as she moved to sit down. She looked him over once, noting his paled and sweat drenched skin. Ed's automail looked as it normally did; clean and perfect. He took such good care of that arm of his, because if he didn't, Winry would have his head. His long hair hung down on his shoulders slightly, just barely gracing his bare chest.

Granted, she had seen Ed without his shirt on many a time. While he was working out or if he just had just gotten up, he would be without a shirt on. But every single time, she felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. She would be the first girl to admit that Ed was indeed handsome. His long blond hair and piercing gold eyes could make a girl go weak at the knees with a single glance. Winry never truly understood why that was until her last visit with him. She walked in on Ed while he was getting dressed. He had just gotten out of the shower and his hair was still soaking wet. All he had on was a towel around his waist. The end result of this was both of them unable to look each other in the eye for 3 days.

Winry smiled slightly at the memory. There were so many moments that Ed and her shared, both embarrassing and good. And, just like the time and place now, they shared the very bad times. Leaning in, she placed her hand to Ed's brow. 'He's really warm still,' she thought as she let her hand move to brush the bangs from his eyes.

The alchemist groaned slightly as she removed her hand. His eyes fluttered slightly then slowly began to open. Ed squinted slightly, the lights in the room being harsh for his hurting eyes. He moaned as his head moved around slightly, trying to get his thoughts about him. The room was fuzzy and bright as he looked about.

"Ed?" he heard a distance voice say softly. "Ed, can you hear me? It's Winry."

"Win…ry?" he mustered out, his voice dry and raspy.

The girl smiled as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes again. She stared into his eyes, happy to see him looking back at her, "Ed, you're finally awake." Winry breathed out, watching the boy trying to move his neck around a bit more, "Do you know where you are?" she questioned.

Ed blinked a few times, trying to get his thoughts together. He remembered seeing Hughes turning around and asking him what was wrong. Then, he saw the ground come up very fast towards his face. Everything went dark for what seemed like an eternity until his nightmarish dream of his family. He had woken up once more, but he felt so dizzy and sick, he fell right back to sleep. Looking back at the girl, Ed shook his head slightly.

"You're at the East City Military Hospital," she told him calmly, a smile on her face. "You were brought her because you fainted from a fever."

The boy looked at her, puzzled, "A……fever?" he asked, redirecting his eyes to the ceiling.

Winry nodded slightly, "We're all really worried. Al….and I….were worried," she muttered quietly, feeling her cheeks grow red.

Glancing out of the side of his eyes, Ed saw his vision beginning to clear as he focused his eyes on the girl. Her soft smile greeted him with her tear-stained face. Her hair was slightly messed, but she looked amazing to him none the less. Then, he noticed that she was wearing his coat.

"Is….that ?" he asked weakly.

Looking down at herself, she turned the same color as the coat she wore, "I'm sorry. But I was cold and," she began, but was cut off by him smiling weakly at her.

He coughed slightly, letting a small groan of discomfort slip through his lips. As he felt Winry's warm glance become concerned, Ed felt the room spinning again. It was almost as if he were underwater, looking up at the world above him as he began to drown. His head felt like it weighed more that it should. He tried to lean forward, bracing himself for another cough that he felt crawling up within. But, no matter how hard he tried to move, his body refused to let that happen.

"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with fear and panic.

Shaking it away to the best of his ability, Ed took in a few deep breaths. Even the simple task of taking in air seemed hard. His lungs felt like large blocks of cement in his chest, making his breaths shorter than normal.

"I'm fine," Ed muttered quietly, adjusting the weight of his head on his pillow.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

Ed could only move his head in a slight up and down motion. His stomach still felt as if it were doing backflips, growling and churning uneasily. He closed his eyes, trying to lessen the pain within him. He knew Winry was staring at him, wondering what was wrong. But Ed couldn't bring himself to answer her.

Beads of sweat began to reform upon his forehead. To him, it felt like someone turned on the heat up to maximum level. Ed's panting started to begin once again as he felt his consciousness slipping through his fingers once again. Opening his eyes again, he looked at Winry, her face hanging over him.

He slowly blinked….

Looking back into the same place, he saw a woman with a warm smile. She was encased in a bright glowing light as her long brown hair blew in a soft breeze. As the woman lend in to him, Ed felt her lips grace his cheek slightly. She smelled like a sweet perfume….a familiar perfume….

"Mother…." Ed muttered out as he fell back into the darkness of his nightmares.

Winry drew back from Ed quickly, her face flustered. 'His fever must have come back up…' she thought. Standing from her chair, she turned away from the boy, "Next time Ed, I'll give you a kiss that you will remember…."

**Author's Note**: Please Read and Review.


	6. Kidnapped

**Author's notes**: Oh boy….I had a hard time writing this chapter. But, it should be smoothing sailing to the end. To answer some questions from the last chapter.

**The Mark of****Ouroboros**: The seal that marks the 7 sins. (The tattoos on Lust's chest and Gluttony's tongue are examples.)

Enjoy!

**Red Water**

Chapter Six

Kidnapped

"Visiting Hours are now over." A booming voice echoed over PA system.

Hawkeye looked up at the speaker that hung in the hallway. She sighed slightly, thinking about how much time had passed since the Colonel had left with the doctor. Because he was taking so long to return, she feared for the worst.

Al sat with his knees to his chest plate on the floor. His head was down as his kept his invisible eyes to the floor. Since he had left his brother's room, Al hadn't moved from that spot. When Winry had left Ed's room, he had looked up for any kind of sign that he was awake, but she just shook her head no.

Winry knew that she should have told Al that Ed had been able to know what has happening around him. But, it was only those few brief moments. And, although Al was Ed's brother, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Visiting Hours are now over." It repeated once again, sounding identical to before.

Glancing over at Hawkeye, Winry stood from the chair that she had sat herself in, "Do you think the doctor will let us stay?" she asked, her voice meek and tired sounding.

"Perhaps," the woman spoke, "It all depends on what the Colonel says."

"I say," a deep voice said from behind, causing the woman to turn. Roy and Hughes stood stern, their expressions completely unreadable. The flame alchemist took in a deep breath as he stared directly into Hawkeye's brown eyes, "We head back to headquarters."

Winry stared at Roy with question and fear in her eyes, "Colonel Mustang, What did the doctor say? What's wrong with Ed?"

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Roy felt a glare forming. And yet, he managed to lessen it to just a simple glance, "They still have to run a few tests on him. We'll know tomorrow." He told her, an unusual quietness to his voice.

Al looked up at the man, "Colonel, I don't want to leave my brother here alone." He said quietly, his voice echoing within him.

Hughes felt his heart break at Al's words. There was nothing he could do for his brother and he couldn't even stay with him for the night. The military's hospital was strict about such things. If they said visiting hours were over, they meant it.

"We'll come back first thing tomorrow morning Al," Hughes said, attempting to smile slightly.

Nodding in agreement with Hughes, the Colonel turned from the small group. "There are two cars waiting outside for us. We'll take the first one." And with that, Roy started off down the hallway.

* * *

Watching his friend turn away without saying goodbye, Hughes saluted the small group and then took off to catch up with Roy. 'Why would he just leave them like that? He knows how hard this is right now,' he thought as he jogged up to Roy, 'Sometimes, I just wanna punch him.' 

As Hughes came up along Roy's side, he turned to ask him why he did what he did. And yet, before the words could leave his mouth, he felt himself stop his words. Roy walked along slowly, his hand posed lightly against his chin. His eyes were down, looking as his feet as he walked.

"Roy," Hughes began, forgetting his anger towards the man as quickly as it had come, "What's wrong?"

* * *

As the small group of two women and the suit of armor began to leave the sitting area outside of Ed's room, the nurse from earlier appeared from around the corner. She held the same tray as before, but the contents of the tray had changed. Instead of medical supplies, it held a small bottle filled with some form of red substance and a needle that sat upon a white towel. She walked up to Ed's door and placed her hand upon the knob and opened the door slowly. 

Glancing up, she saw Al, Winry, and Hawkeye looking her over out of curiosity. Smiling sweetly, she bowed her head, "Just a little medicine for his fever." She told them.

Nodding, the trio started off down the hallway. As they turned the corner to head for the main entrance, the woman entered the room and shut the door behind her. The room was lit by only a single light as she stood silhouetted in the shadows. She felt a smile come across her lips as she moved closer to Ed's bed.

Placing the tray down, she picked up the small bottle of liquid and held it up to the light. The water within the bottle seemed to shine with a strange glow as she rotated the bottle slowly. Glancing down at the bed, the nurse looked at Edward carefully. The boy was still fast asleep, his cold sweat and pale skin still visible even in the dull light.

"Perhaps I don't need to inject him with anymore. My orders were to bring him back alive." She thought aloud.

As she continued to star down at him, Ed's eyes opened slowly. He glanced up wearily at the set of eyes that looked down upon him. She could see by her nurse's uniform that she was here to help him in one way or another.

"Who…..who are you?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

The woman kept a stern face as she held the bottle above him. Reaching over to the tray, she picked up the towel, leaving the needle in its place. She uncorked the bottle, causing Ed to stare at her oddly.

"Well well well, Full Metal Shorty," it was a deep voice that came from the woman's lips. Within in blink of Ed's tired eyes, the cheerful nurse had become one of Ed's worst nightmares. There, standing above him was the familiar, twisted grin of one of the Homunculus.

Ed felt his eyes widen with fear, "En….Envy…." he mustered out. He tried to move his arms, his legs. Anything that he could use to try to escape from him, but none of his muscles wanted to move. All he could do was lay there helplessly.

Envy poured the red water onto the towel, leaving the bottle half full. He rubbed the towel together then leaned over Edward. "You should feel lucky Full Metal," his words causing the boy stare in question as him, "After we put this little drug in your drink earlier, you should have been a lot more sick than you are now."

Ed felt his heart beat faster in his chest at Envy's words., "You……you made sick?" he questioned, shocked etched into what he spoke.

"But of course," the sin taunted, bring the cloth up, "But, I'm done with this idle chit-chat."

Before Ed could even react, Envy threw the cloth over the boy's face. Muffled shots and yells for help tried to break through the towel. Envy held tightly to Ed, a smile on his face as the boy struggled. "Try to yell Full Metal. But that will make the Red Water go faster into your system."

Ed felt his head spinning around him. A burning sensation filled his nose, smelling of heavy alcohol. He watched Envy's face blur and twist from side to side. The room began to grow fuzzy as the bed he lay in felt as if it were spinning out of control. The same feelings from earlier while walking with Hughes entered his senses and then he knew no more.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right," Roy finally muttered out as he and Hughes walked through the main doors outside. Night had finally settled upon East City, for all the streetlamps had become alight. The rain from before had turned into a light mist as a heavy fog rolled across the streets. Waiting outside for them, sat two of the military's finest cars. Low-ranked soldiers stood outside the cars, awaiting for them so that they could be taken back to headquarters. 

Hughes looked at his friend with question on his face, "What doesn't feel right?"

Stopping before the cars, Roy looked up at last, staring his friend into the eyes. "There is something that the doctor had said that is still eating away at me," he told.

"The stone elements in Ed's tests?" the man questioned.

Roy merely nodded at the words, "Back during the war, alchemists were given the alright to use alchemy amplifying devices known as "Red Water". Major Armstrong, Brigadier General Basque Gran, myself, and a handful of other alchemists were given stone copies of the Red Water. These came in the form of rings, necklaces or were placed into armored gloves."

Hughes looked at Roy questionably, "I remembered you told me about those. You had a ring that, after too many usages, shattered." He quoted, remembering back to a conversation that he thought he had almost forgotten.

Looking back up at the hospital, Roy glared slightly. "After the war had ended, a lot of the alchemists that I fought along side with fell ill with a mysterious sickness. High fevers, hallucinations, clamminess of the body; all of the same symptoms that Edward has," he finished, glaring over Hughes.

"Edward has the same sickness as those men had during the war?" Hughes asked.

The young Colonel glared slightly, "Not a sickness," he muttered, "He has Red Water poisoning."

Hughes felt his eyes widen, "He's been….poisoned?"

"Something isn't right. We shouldn't have left Ed alone in there," Roy growled. From head to toe, every single muscles suddenly tensed. His brow became furrowed as he glared at the doors, "Whoever did this to him, will come back to finish what they started."

Roy thought back to the restaurant from earlier that day. Every moment ran through his head like a small movie as he retraced every action from the second Hughes and Ed had set foot in the door. He thought back to the waitress, how she was sweet and kind. She had given Ed a glass of fruit punch, over-elaborating on the fact that it was freshly made and how lucky he was to had gotten it.

The memory hit Roy faster than a bolt of lighting. He remembered looking in the reflection of his glass, seeing the waitress stare at them for the rest of the time they were there, a smile on her face. But it wasn't the grin she had given Ed. It was cold and unfeeling. As they had left, Roy remembered seeing the woman from his car window. She stood by the glass doors to the restaurant, watching Ed walk away with Hughes.

'How could I have been so stupid?!' Roy found himself shouting mentally.

Suddenly, Roy burst out into a sprint. He dashed away from his friend, hearing him call his name. He knew that his old friend would come after him, but he didn't care. Roy saw Al, Winry, and Hawkeye walking slowly towards the cars. He glared as he prepared to dash past them. He couldn't stop to tell them what was happening. All that mattered was that he got back to Edward in time before something happened to him.

"Colonel?" he heard Hawkeye's voice shout as he ran by them.

Throwing the doors opened, he ran through the busy lobby of the hospital, pushing people out of his way as he went. Roy made his way back into the back hallways of the hospital, running and turning down the hallways as he went, trying desperately to get back to Edward's room as fast as he could. As he reached the last stretch, Roy's pace lessening as he approached the door of Ed's room. 

He reached out and grabbed the handle roughly, throwing the door opened. Looking in the room, he saw a figure leaning over Edward, silhouetted in the lone lamp that sat lit on his end table. His long hair hung messily down his back with a small headband pulling it away from his face. He worn no shoes, and had on only a small bit of clothing; a skin tight tanktop and a skirt/shorts like thing to cover him.

"Hold it right there!" Roy shouted angrily, pointing at him. The figure halted, his hands posed over the boy. In one hand, he held a small towel, stained with some form of liquid. In the other, there was a vile of water that Roy could tell was what he thought.

The figure turned to him, bringing his hands up as if in a hold-up. He clung to the items in his hands, almost as if he wanted Roy to see them, "Why Colonel Mustang," he began, his voice filled with taunt, "I thought you had already left for the night."

Roy smirked at the comment. Reaching down, he placed his hand into his pocket. Within moments, he withdrew his famous white gloves, embroidered with his alchemy array for creating fire. He placed them upon his hands, securing them.

"I knew," he began as he placed his other glove onto his hand, "from the moment I saw you, there was something odd about you. You were just too fake to be what you said you were. Besides, the entire time we were at the restaurant, I couldn't help but feel you staring."

He tossed his hair slightly as he lifted up his hand into a position to snap, "For a few minutes, I thought you were staring at me. But then I realized that your glare was set upon Edward."

"You're cleaver Colonel," Envy smirked, lower his hands slightly, "But this time around, you'll be able to see me stare as I throw you to the ground and leave you for dead."

Raising his hand with the Red Water up into the air, Envy shook the bottle quickly. Then, with a mighty thrust to the ground, he shattered the bottle. The instant the container broke, the Red Water burst into smoke. Roy stepped back, covering his face quickly. He coughed slightly, feeling a slight burning in his nose from the smoke. Peering through the smoke, he saw a shadow of the man moving towards the window. Throwing one hand in front of him, Roy poised himself to snap his fingers.

"I won't do that Colonel!" Envy's voice called. As the smoke began to settle, Roy looked over to Ed's bed, hoping to see that the boy was alright. His eyes widened as a clearer view came to him. Ed's bed was empty, blankets contorted and half on the floor. Glancing back towards the window, Roy saw Envy posed with his foot on the window, Edward slung over his shoulder. The boy groaned slightly as he hung there, limply and carelessly tossed.

Roy lowered his hand, knowing that he was unable to attack. Removing his other hand from his face, Roy glared at him, "Why do you want him so badly?! What use is he to you?!" He shouted, knowing that he was going to gain attention from someone in the hallway.

Envy let out a horrid cackle that sent chills down Roy's spine, "Now now Colonel. If I were to tell you that…it would ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" the man questioned, his eyes widening in shock.

Glancing out the window, Envy looked up at the clock tower that stood over the square, "I believe I have wasted enough time with you." In one swift move, the sin leapt from the windowsill and flew across the room. Outstretching a fist, he plowed into Roy, letting his hand collide with the man's stomach.

Roy gasped out in pain. His eyes bulged as he felt the wind leave his body. He coughed harshly as he tried to regain back thoughts from the shock feeling that swept through him.

Rounding about, Edward still on his shoulder, Envy took his foot to side of Roy's head. The Colonel was sent flying into one of the walls, landing harshly against the floor. He groaned, unable to fight back. He felt dizzy from the blow to the head as he lay there. Looking up, he could see the blurred outline of the sin hanging over him, leering down upon him.

"ROY!" he heard a distance voice calling out in the hallway.

….and then everything went dark.

* * *

Ed awoke what felt like hours later. His head was pounding from a migraine. He felt his arms hanging above his head, held tightly by something cold against his bare skin. Edward's long blond hair hung messily about his shoulders and in his face. Looking up, he tried to glance about but around him, there was nothing but darkness. 

"Where….where am I?" he chocked out, his voice almost non-existent.

A low laugh began to echo from within the shadows. Ed looked about, trying to see who made the noise. "Dear sweet Full Metal. Why do you try to struggle when you can barely move as is?" A low, sultry voice questioned.

Looking up, Ed felt someone's eyes resting upon him. Barely trying to strain his eyes, he could see the outline of a figure leering above him. Suddenly, the feeling of a gloved hand touched his cheek and slowly made its way down his chest. He tried to move, but his body told him that it couldn't. Suddenly, a harsh slap came to the side of his face, sending his hand back against the wall.

The laughter filled the room as Ed tried to regain his senses. Suddenly, he heard three little words that cut through the darkness and make his blood run cold.

"…..Welcome…..to hell….."

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Review


	7. Countdown

**Author's Notes:** Hiya everyone! I survived my finals and papers. Been getting over a nasty cold too and I've been having a few family issues that I had to deal with. So, now that I have had a few days to relax, I've been working on the soon to be ending of this story. tear tear So, here's chapter seven.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Countdown 

Roy moaned slightly as his senses came back to him. There was a dull pain settling in the pit of his stomach and a mild thumping on the side of his head. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, shaking him roughly. One minute he saw the man standing over him and the next, there was only darkness. Every single inch of him ached as he felt his senses slowly return to him.

With what seemed to be all of his might, the Colonel forced his eyes opened slowly. The image was blurry as he began to glance about him. Two outlines of familiar faces came to him as he blinked slightly.

"Wha…" he slurred, reaching up to grab his brow.

"He's waking up!" Hughes' voice spoke joylessly. One of the blurry figures moved closer, leaning over him, "Roy, you alright?"

The image became clearer by each passing moment. Roy saw that his dear friend was hunched over him, his hand on his shoulder. A look of concern was painted across his features as he continued to stare at him.

"You alright Roy?" Hughes asked again, trying to gain a response from the flame alchemist.

Shaking his head out slightly, Roy moved to sit up, "I'll be fine," he growled slightly, trying to forget his humiliating and simple defeat. He looked around, glancing past Hawkeye, who was the other figure by his side. She had a look of comfort on her face, knowing that he was all right. But Roy didn't bother to show the expression back to her. At that very moment, it wasn't the correct time for that.

Hughes stood from the floor, extending his hand down to Roy, "What happened in here? When I came in, you were thrown into the corner and someone escaped through the window with Ed."

Accepting the hand, the young Colonel rose to his unsteady feet. He staggered slightly as he looked about the room. Al stood over by the window, looking down into the courtyard, barely moving an inch. His eyes were focused out into the rainy weather of the parade grounds below, as if he were looking for traces of his brother. Beside him, Winry stood quietly, leaning slightly against the wall. She still wore Ed's coat, her hands clutching it tightly. Her eyes were glancing down at the floor as her chin rested against her chest. She seemed to be lost deep within her own thoughts.

"Edward was kidnapped," Roy muttered out, grinding his teeth together. He looked down at the floor as he felt all eyes fall upon him. "He was taken by someone…someone who isn't human. I don't know what it was." He glanced up and stared directly into Hughes' eyes, "We're not dealing with any ordinary kidnapper here. A member of the 7 deadly sins."

The room fell silent to Roy's words. What could be said to that? So many questions were hanging in the air, waiting to be asked. But not a single person could bring his or herself to muster up the courage to say anything.

Al turned from his place at the window, staring over to the weakened Colonel, Hughes and Hawkeye. The empty shell, filled with nothing but a soul, looked into the eyes of the adults. He almost seemed as if he were pleading with them. The look they knew he gave was that of a 10 year old boy, who all he wanted, was his brother back with him safely.

Hughes glanced into the black holes in Al's armor that where meant for eyes, "Al, we'll find Edward. I promise." He smiled, trying to lighten the spirits within the room.

Roy nodded in agreement. Letting his dark eyes wander, they once again fell upon Winry. The girl had lowered her head even more, letting her bangs shield her eyes from him. She almost seemed to be trembling, as if she had begun to cry.

"Winry, I tried to stop him. Believe me," Roy spoke, his voice trying not to sound harsh. The girl did not answer, nor did she move from her spot against the wall. Roy swallowed harshly, slowly regaining his strength and attitude. "Trust me, the military will go on full alert. Full Metal will be fou-"

"Edward," she muttered out, cutting Roy off.

The man's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Winry moved away from her spot, moving towards Hawkeye, Hughes and Roy. Her head remained down, "Call him by his real name. His name is Edward." Her voice trembled.

"Winry," Al started, trying to stop the girl. She moved past him slowly, her hands turning into fists at her side. Roy watched as the mechanic came to a stop in front of him, eyes still aimed at the floor. Now, her whole body shook from, what Roy thought to be anger.

"Please," she muttered out, causing Roy to raise an eyebrow in question, "Bring him back."

Hawkeye let her eyes wander over the girl, "Winry?"

The girl finally looked up into Roy's eyes, causing him to take back his raised brow. Her once sparkling blue eyes had flooded with fresh tears. They spilled over onto her cheeks, rolling down her smooth pale skin. She did not have a heavy breath as she let the silent tears fall.

"Bring…him…back…." she told him again, holding her composer.

Roy felt, for the first time during this whole ordeal, his heart stop. He let his eyes soften as he watched the girl's tears fall onto the edge of Ed's coat. He saw the girl's hands shake harder, trying to suppress her sadness and anger.

Al placed a hand onto Winry's shoulder, as if trying to console her, "Winry. I'm sure the Colonel will do what he can," he said quietly.

Averting his gaze slightly, Roy looked at Al. He could tell that the boy was trying to be strong for Winry so that he could be there for the girl. But deep within, the man saw the fear he had for his brother lingering.

Roy straightened up, forgetting the pain that coursed through him, "Winry," he started, gaining the girl's attention and her reddened eyes, "and Al. I will bring Ed back. I will use every ounce of my power to see that he comes back to you safe."

* * *

Ed rolled his head to the side, resting against, what he assumed to be, a wall. It was cold against the bare skin of his face and back. His eyes didn't want to focus. Though they were opened, all he could see was blurred outlines of things. He could feel sweat forming at his brow. By this point, he assumed it was from the bits of the fever he could feel rising up within his body. Outside wherever he was, Ed could hear rain hitting against metal. It was a downpour, explaining why his hair and remainder of his clothes were soaked. 

Letting his head fall back down to his chest, Ed let his bangs cover his eyes, "Where am I?" he asked himself quietly.

He heard a low snicker at his question. Ed wanted to look up, but he knew he would probably be slapped across the face again if he did. There was a woman and a man. One of which he knew to be Envy. The thought had crossed his mind that it might have been just Envy playing games with him earlier. He could have become a woman as an attempt to trick him. But, that wouldn't have explained why he heard two voices.

After he was slapped across the face, Ed vaguely remembered slipping in and out of consciousness. He tried to keep himself awake, fearing that if he fell back asleep, whoever was around him might try to do something to him. He focused on what was around him, though it was hard to keep his thoughts clear. He knew that the red water had affected him more after Envy smothered him with it to knock him out. But, while centering his thoughts, he heard two people talking. Both of which had very familiar voices.

"Why won't you look up at me Full Mini?" he heard Envy's voice taught him, dragging his thoughts back to the current time, "Don't tell me we've broken you already?"

Ed let his head hang more. Normally, his blood would boil at the insult to his height. And yet, he had no strength to do so. Maybe Envy was right. Maybe they had broken him. He would never admit that to this wanna-be human creature of course that they had done so.

"Perhaps the little boy just doesn't feel well," the other voice from earlier chimed in. Ed heard the clicking of heels cross the floor, growing louder as she approached him.

Without lifting his head, Ed let his tired eyes look up through his hanging hair. He saw a woman kneel down in front of him. She wore a low-cut dress, the seal of the Ouroboros tattooed upon her chest. He could barely see a small smile upon her face that seemed twisted into something that almost seemed to send chills through Ed's body.

He felt the woman reach past his bangs, taking hold of his chin with a gloved hand. Slowly, she tilted his head up until his once vibrant gold eyes met her blackened stare.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her tone taunting and harsh, "Does the little boy not feel well?"

Gulping, Ed let his eyes narrow, "What do you…want from me?" he asked, his voice horse and tired.

Glancing over her shoulder, the woman looked back toward Envy, who had placed himself upon a small, half broken chair, "Should I tell him?" she asked, smiling even more.

"Be my guest," Envy laughed, tossing his hands into the air.

Looking back at him, the woman grasped the young alchemist's face even tighter, causing him to flinch. "To begin with. I am Lust. My dear Envy and I have been waiting to get our hands on you for a very long time." Releasing the boy's face, she stood. Flinging her long black hair, she turned her back to him. Lifting her arms into the air, she looked about the room they were in. "We want you to help us make our dream a reality. We need you…to create the philosopher's stone for us."

Ed looked up at her, his head feeling as if it was spinning, "What? Why me?"

Envy leapt from his chair, landing in a squatting position next to the boy. The creature leaned in, almost becoming nose to nose with the boy, "Simple. You want the stone and so do we. Our reasons of course are none of your business, but we'll both accomplish the same goal in the end."

"And that would be?" Ed questioned.

Lust turned back to face him, "Why, the stone of course."

"And what if I refuse?" Ed asked, letting his eyes narrow slightly.

The two sins looked at each other and burst out laughing evilly. Ed could only sit there and watch as the spinning figures laughed at his question. He felt as if he were missing a truly larger part of what they were trying to get at.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter," Envy stated through his laughter.

Kneeling back down in front of him, Lust smiled, "My dear little alchemist," she began, placing her hand to his chest, "We have already prepared you a circle for your transmutation. There is just one more thing we need…." Her voice trailed off.

Suddenly, Ed felt pain shoot through his chest. He screamed out in pain has he felt something sharp dig into his skin. He thrashed about wildly, the chains that bound his hands to the wall rattling wildly as he trying to escape the pain. Ed saw Lust smile as she rotated her hand in a circle, ripping and tearing at his skin.

"Muffle him," she yelled over Ed's screams. Within seconds, he felt Envy's hand clamp of his mouth and hold tightly.

Ed still persisted to scream. He felt his blood begin to flow down his chest as the woman carved something into his flesh. The pain was blinding as the room spun about him. This pain almost seemed to equal that of an automail nerve connection. It blinded him, making him want to black out. But he held tight to staying awake.

Envy pulled his hand away as Lust removed her hand from the boy. Ed fell over, panting, trying to keep himself from vomiting. Looking at his chest, he felt the urge to puke grow. There, within his very flesh, Lust engraved an array. It was a seven-pointed star within a circle. It almost seemed similar to the seal he had used on Al's soul to affix it to the armor. Blood slowly poured from the inflicted wound, making him feel even dizzier.

Looking up, Ed saw Lust retract her dagger-like nails back into her hand, "We needed someone's blood. So, we figured yours would be enough." She told him flatly, rubbing the left over blood off onto her dress.

"I…don't understand…" Ed found himself muttering, his voice slurring. His head flopped down to his chest. He could feel the warmth of his own blood upon his chin.

"Envy, release him. He won't be running anywhere," the woman instructed. Within a mere second, Ed felt himself fall to a damp stone floor. The sensation of blood and feeling rushed back to his arms. He just laid there as he felt the two sins leering above, their eyes piercing through him. If he could have found the strength, he would have screamed out, calling for help. And yet, deep within, he knew that there was no one to help him. He would have only given them the joy of laughing at him again.

"Aww, what's the matter? Little Full Metal can't move?" He heard Envy taunt.

"That's enough," Lust's voice said coolly. To Ed, she sounded echo-like and far away. "I believe I must pay a visit to the Colonel," she stated, turning to leave the darkened room, "It's time put the final part of this plan into motion."

* * *

The sky over East City's military headquarters was as dark and gray as anything. Rain poured and pounded the ground and buildings harshly as thunder rumbled, shaking the windows. Lighting danced through the clouds, almost as if trying to add to the heaviness of the whole situation. 

Roy sat behind his desk, staring out at the nasty weather. His legs were crossed and his arm sat upon the armrest, holding up his head. Behind him, he heard his staff rushing about, finding papers regarding any information to the sins, Edward, or just general maps of the city in which they could be hiding. There was a discontent look upon his face as he heard the racket. After all, they didn't even know where to look for Ed.

A small sigh escaped his lips as another crash of thunder rolled. 'All this research, all these papers,' he thought to himself, hearing Hughes call for another book of extensive research, 'They won't have anything we need.'

"Colonel Mustang," he heard one of his soldiers call, breaking his thoughts. He turned around in his desk chair to face the rest of the room. A young man, no older than the age of 24, stood saluting him. He wore a stern expression upon his face, so Roy could do nothing but return it. "There is someone here to see you."

Roy let his eyes glare slightly, "Tell them that I have no time to see anyone right now." He growled.

But the man didn't falter, "Pardon me sir. But she said it has to do with Full Metal," his words made the room grow quiet. He paused, looking around to see how he silenced everyone. Hawkeye glanced up from her clipboard, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him with question on his face. Now nervous, the soldier continued. "She…she said she knows where he is."

Rising to his feet, Roy slammed his hands onto the desk, "See her in immediately."

Nodding, the man turned from Roy's desk and rushed from the room into the hallway. Hughes stood from where he had been buried in papers. He watched Roy carefully, seeing his friend tense in anticipation. And yet, something didn't feel right about what he saw and heard.

"Roy," the man began, moving toward the Flame Alchemist, "I have an odd feeling about this."

Keeping his eyes locked upon the door in front of him, Roy frowned more, "I have the same feeling as well. No one outside of the military should know about this situation," he looked over at Hughes, "Keep your guard up."

Nodding, Hughes placed his hands behind his back. With a small flick of the wrist, he released one of the small daggers from its holding place within his sleeve. Hawkeye, keeping one hand on her clipboard, placed a hand behind her back as well. She let her fingers grace the handle of her gun, preparing herself to strike in case it was needed.

"Everyone," Roy announced to the rest of his subordinates, "Please leave the room. This is a matter that Hawkeye, Hughes, and myself will handle on our own. Please stand by outside in the hallway," The men rose from their desks and saluted. They silently filed out of the room, taking up their positions.

As the final man left the room, a woman appeared in the doorway. She wore a cloak, keeping her face and body hidden from sight as she stood there, looking in on the room. Slowly, she entered, letting the door close behind her.

Though Roy couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was looking around carefully. "What do you have to tell us?" he asked firmly, seeing the woman's attention be brought back to the three of them.

"My my my," she spoke softly, her voice deep and sultry. "So much security for just a single little woman such as myself," She moved forward, "to come and talk to you…my dear Colonel." Reaching over, the woman placed a covered hand onto the light switch and flicked the lights off. "There. I can't stand the glare from those horrid lights."

Hawkeye felt her blood boil as the unknown woman tried to seduce Roy so that he would become his normal womanizing self, "State you business with the Colonel," she growled out, letting her eyes slip into a glare.

Stopping in her place, the woman smiled, "Oh dear. Did I say something to offend your little watchdog, Colonel?" she snickered out, causing the blond military officer to begin to shake with rage.

Roy took notice and raised his hand up to halt Hawkeye's reaction, "First Lieutenant Hawkeye," he started, causing the woman to cease her action instantly, "Please forgive her. But when someone comes into my office, they state what they have to tell me and then leave."

And yet the woman didn't seem to comply with Roy's words. She started over towards one of the windows, her strides long and flowing. There, she halted, staring out at the rain. The three officers followed her movements, turning their heads to watch her closely.

"My dear Colonel," the woman began, "It's such dreadful weather outside. I hate to think that poor boy is out there in this wretched rain." Turning her head, the woman looked directly at Roy, her black eyes become visible. "After all, he was poisoned with Red Water. And you and I both know what those effects are."

Roy, Hawkeye and Hughes all let their eyes widen at the woman's statement. They watched as her cloak opened and she dropped her hands out to be revealed. Thunder rolled across the sky and lighting flashed as she held her hand up, extending her long nails into their sword-like form.

Hawkeye dropped her clipboard and drew her gun. She aimed it at the woman, placing her finger on the trigger. But, her reaction wasn't fast enough. Tossing aside her cloak, the woman charged forward, ripping her nails through the steel that was Hawkeye's pistol. She fell to the ground, trying to avoid being stabbed.

Roy and Hughes jumped back, dodging the nails as quickly as they could. Hughes threw one of his daggers towards the woman, but she dodged it without an issue. She leapt up onto the desk, cornering Roy. The flame alchemist lifted his hand to reveal his gloves upon his fingers. He stood posed as she lifted her nails above him, preparing to thrust them into his chest.

"You're fast," he muttered as he kept his fingers ready to snap at any time.

The woman kneeled down, coming eye to eye with him. She let her large breasts rest upon her knees slightly, almost as if she were trying to get Roy to pay attention to them instead of her. Her smile twisted as she leaned in towards him. "You are not fast enough Colonel Mustang." She whispered out, sending chills down the Flame Alchemist's spine.

He ignored every attempt the woman made to try to seduce him. Though, he noticed upon her chest the similar tattoo to the man that had taken Ed. He glanced at it then let his eyes drift up to her black ones. "You're one of the sins as well," he smiled, "And judging by your looks, you must be Lust."

Lust let her smile fade as she heard his words, "Envy was right, you are a cleaver little bastard." She hissed out at him.

But Roy didn't want to play her game. His eyes glared as he moved his fingers slightly, making it seem as if he were about to strike. "Enough. Where is Ed?"

Smiling once again, the woman retracted her claws and stood up upon the man's desk. Hughes and Hawkeye moved back to Roy's side, not bothering to ask if he was all right. Lust tossed her hair, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you want to know, what would you give me?"

Hughes glared, "We might go easy on your sentence. 50 to Life instead of 70. I think that's fair enough."

"Thanks but no thanks," she growled.

But Roy ignored his friend's words, "Why do you need him? Why did you poison him?"

Sitting down on the edge of the desk, Lust simply pouted her lips and tossed her hair once again, "It was the only way to make him weak enough to do our bidding."

"And that would be?" Hawkeye questioned.

Glancing over her shoulder at the other woman, the sin simply glared, "Why, to make us the Philosopher's Stone, of course."

"How? Edward told us he had no clue how to make the stone." Hughes demanded, anger rising in his voice.

"Ah yes. But we do," Lust smiled and winked over her other shoulder at Hughes. She stood from the desk and walked forward towards the door. "At the rate you're going, he'll probably be dead by the time you find him."

Roy glared, "What do you mean?"

Turning swiftly on her heels, Lust placed her hand to her hip, "Exposed to the cold, a high fever," she stopped, glaring in an evil way at Roy, "And…when I left him in Envy's care, I do believe he was well on his way to bleeding to death."

Roy slammed his hands to his desk, "Lust! I'm tired of your games! Where the hell is he?!" he roared.

Placing her hand up to her mouth, the woman cackled, "He's right under your nose." She snickered. Turning towards the door, she began to leave, "You're military is huge though. But he's still in one of your buildings."

"Tell me where!" Roy screamed again, the veins popping out of his neck.

Lust laughed once again, "Keep screaming all you want Colonel. It won't make me tell. Besides," she looked up at the clock that hung on the wall, "if you keep screaming instead of acting, I give your poor little Full Metal at least 3 more hours. And then,"

Roy didn't let the woman finish her words. He raised his hand up and with a flick of his fingers, he snapped. Flames roared through the room towards Lust, causing the woman to scream. Fire caught onto the desks, the chairs and the rug turning the room into an inferno. Hawkeye and Hughes jumped back slightly at their friend's action, unable to think of what to do.

Within mere moments, the fire alarm had sounded. Its loud buzzing echoed through the room as the sprinklers turned on. Water poured down from the ceiling, equal to that of the rain outside. The three soldiers stood there silently only to see that the woman had vanished from the office, not a single trace left behind. As the other men entered the room to survey the damage, they called to the Colonel, Hawkeye, and Hughes, asking if they were alright.

Hughes looked over at Roy, watching his friend become soaked by the water that poured onto them. His head was down, letting his wet hair hang in his face. He wore a solemn expression as he placed his hands down onto his now wet desk. Hughes didn't know what to say to him that could have helped to make Roy feel better. He could have taken out a picture of his daughter to try to make him happy. But he knew that this was not the time.

"Roy," he muttered, though Roy did not move, "What do we do?"

Looking up, Roy glanced around his soaked office. He saw that every soldier in the room was staring directly at him. They were ignoring the singed furniture and smoking rug as they all looked to him for their next order.

Straightening his back, Roy looked out at them with a stern expression. He now had one clue to find the boy and only a limited amount of time to do it. After all, he made a promise to Winry to make it so that Ed would come back to her alive and he was not a man to go back on his promises.

"Send out all units across the city to every military location. If anyone finds anything remotely questionable, report it back to me immediately." He commanded, placing his hands behind his back.

The men, including Hawkeye and Hughes, saluted. And, in a unified chorus, they shouted "Yes Sir!" Turning, the men filed out of the room quickly, going to deliver the orders to the troop deployment office. Hughes and Hawkeye left as well to dry themselves off, leaving Roy alone in his office. The man looked back out at the rain, seeing at the sky grow darker and darker by the minute. 'Three hours,' he thought as he felt night settling upon East City.

"Edward, I promise we'll find you. Before anything else happens to you." He muttered under his breath as another roll of thunder crashed outside.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Please Read and Review.

Stay Tuned for the Conclusion.


	8. Return

**Author's Note**: Well everyone. Here it is. The final chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long to get up. I've been busy planning for a convention trip. So….read and enjoy everyone!

**Chapter Eight**

Return

Winry stood quietly next to the window in Ed and Al's dorm. The room was dark, all except a single light upon the desk, which was littered with books. The light was weak, almost as if it were about to die. Upon one of the beds, the girl had placed Ed's coat. She had folded it neatly and in such a way that the symbol was facing up. She wanted it to be perfect for when he was brought back to her.

Crossing her arms, the girl rubbed her hands on them as if trying to warm herself up. The rain outside hit the windows harshly, as if trying to break its way inside. The flat-looking parade grounds where she had watched soldiers training earlier had become filled with muddy tire tracks leaving from the main building of the headquarters. She didn't know what was happening. But if it didn't have anything to do with Ed, she didn't care.

Hawkeye and Hughes had taken her and Al back to the dormitories, instructing them that they were not allowed to leave from that building unless it were to get food. After what had happened to the Colonel at the hospital, they didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt.

Winry was fine with that. This was what she needed; time to think. She was very confused and worried. She feared that the worst could happen to Ed. Inside, she felt as if she was screaming and crying.

Moving away from the window, Winry sat down at Ed's desk. She rested her head into her hand as she let her eyes wander over the books. Every paper and every cover had something to do with alchemy. There were diagrams, charts, and pages of endless notes, all in Ed's handwriting. The books were marked for reference, filled with things that Winry didn't understand.

'Ed really is a genius,' she thought to herself as she moved a few papers with her free hand. It was then that she found something that caught her eye. Hidden underneath the stacks of papers, was a small leather black book with silver clasps at the corners. It seemed very beat up and worn, like it was used a lot. The pages seemed weather-worn and old as pages in it were, like all the others, marked with pieces of paper.

Lifting her head up from her hand, Winry proceeded to open the book. Looking inside, she began to skim the pages slightly. There were notes and travel logs from his journey. One page consisted of the information on how to create a human and what was needed to do so. Everything that Ed had been doing ever since he left was in the very book she held in her hands.

As she turned the page, she noticed a small piece of paper that was folded up, stuck into the spine of the book. The edges were a little frayed as she went to pick it up. She placed the book down and opened up the small paper. Winry was taken aback when she found no writing, but instead a photograph.

Winry's heart skipped a beat when she began looking at the picture. It was of Ed and her, two days before he had left for Central. They were sitting on the couch and Winry had put her head on Ed's shoulder and smiled broadly while Ed was blushing furiously. She remembered her grandmother telling them to get together for a picture because she had one more exposure on the film.

"Winry?" an echo-like voice spoke from behind her, causing the girl to jump out of her own thoughts. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Al standing in the doorway, holding a small tray of food for her.

Even though, in the back of her mind, she was screaming at herself to put the picture back, Winry did no such thing. She stood from the chair and faced Al. She was trying to keep her composer as she looked at the large suit of armor.

"I'm sorry Al. I was just looking," she muttered quietly, knowing that Al would have questioned her actions.

But Al sighed slightly, as if smiling at her. Walking into the room, he placed the tray down upon one of the beds and moved to the girl. He saw her holding the small picture in her hands, causing him to take in a short non-existent breath. Reaching down, Al took the picture from Winry's hands and looked at it.

"Brother," he began, causing Winry to look up at him, "got this from Auntie the night we left. She knew that we were gonna leave without saying goodbye. Just as a way to make it easier on us without having to have a messy goodbye." Al sighed as he moved past Winry. He picked up the book from the desk and placed it back inside. "Every now and then, I'll see brother looking at the picture, smiling and blushing." Turning back to Winry, Al stared her right in the eyes, "He really does like you a lot," he said softly, causing the girl to blush.

Winry walked over to the spot she had next to the window once again, knowing that Al's eyes were following her. What could she say to such a flat-out statement like that? She always did have a place for Ed in her heart. As she looked out at the rain once again, Winry felt that her heart was feeling empty and worry, for it was missing the one thing she wanted most at that very moment.

"Are you okay Winry?" Al asked softly, coming up behind her.

Feeling tears forming at the edge of her eyes, the girl didn't turn around to look at the suit of armor. Instead, she watched as more military cars drove swiftly from the parade grounds and into the darkness that had become East City.

Sniffling slightly, the girl muttered softly, "I hope he's alright."

Al looked out as well, watching the rain stain the glass as the droplets rolled down to the windowsill. "He will be," he muttered, "my brother won't give up so easily.

* * *

Envy sat upon an old metal crate, his legs crossed in an Indian-style below him. He had his head resting upon his hand as he stared down at the sleeping body of the blond-haired alchemist. The boy had been lying on the cold stone floor in the same position for almost an hour now. He was curled up, trying to keep himself warm within the freezing warehouse. His automail arm was out to the side of him, for it had become too cold to keep near him. It almost seemed as if he weren't moving at all. Of course, Envy really didn't care to show any concern for the boy. After all, why bother caring about someone you hated? 

Jumping off the box, the sin moved over to the boy. He looked down over him, studying his face slightly. Due to the wound Lust had placed upon his chest, his hands, arms and face were now stained with some of his own blood. It was even his in his bangs, tinting the once beautiful blond hair a dingy red.

"Out cold still, huh?" Envy growled displeasure on every single word he spoke. Pulling back his leg, the sin swiftly brought it to collide with Ed's wounded chest.

Ed's eyes shot opened as he gasped for air at the sudden rush of pain coursing through him, stirring him from his uneasy sleep. He grabbed his stomach, moving into a kneeling position. His eyes were wide as he doubled-over, trying to rid himself of the throbbing. He bit his lower lip, muffling his groan that he could withhold. Opening his eyes slightly, he glared up at Envy.

"Did you have a good sleep, Full Mini?" the green-haired man asked, taunt on every one of his words.

Feeling the pain lessening, Ed fell back against the wall. The sound of his automail clanging against the stone reverberated throughout the entire warehouse. Or, at least it sounded like it did to him. His head felt as if it were underwater and he was struggling for air but kept drowning instead. As he looked up, Envy was nothing more than a blurred outline of green, white, and black. Lowering his head, Ed sighed heavily.

'I need to get out of here…' he thought desperately. 'At this rate, they're going to kill me. I need to get back to headquarters.'

There was a sound of a door opening, causing his eyes to widen slightly in question. It wasn't until Ed heard the sound of heels echoing through the room, that he realized Lust had returned. He looked up through his blood-stained hair to see Envy looking away slightly towards the door. The woman's silhouetted figure walked slowly, her arms crossed over her chest. A crash of lighting made her approach send chilled up and down the young man's spine. He reverted his eyes back to the man who stood before him, noting his lack of attention.

"Well?" Envy called over to her, ignoring Ed's look. "What did they say?"

Lust walked into the dull light that was upon the two figures. Her hair was soaked from the rain outside as she carried a look of anger upon her face. Looking at her comrade, she proceeded to shake her hair out slightly.

"We don't have much time;" she told him flatly, "The Colonel has deployed every available unit into the city. They are searching every military building, looking for us." Glancing down at Ed, the woman let her stare pierce through him. "We have to have him do this now."

Ed took in a deep breath, knowing that this would be his only chance. He breathed heavily for a moment, trying to focus his sight back to his normal. With every breath, he felt a little bit of his strength coming back to him. Suddenly, he knew that he had to try escape.

'If the Colonel has units searching every military building in the city,' he thought, looking up at both of the sins again, 'then they are gonna be looking here. I need to find them…'

Adjusting his weight against the wall, Ed looked down at Envy's legs. His movement was quick and unable to be seen. Within a mere second, Ed had managed to knock Envy's feet out from under him, causing the man to fall to the floor. Rising to his feet as quickly as he could, he rushed past Lust, shoving the woman into the crate. He moved swiftly as he headed towards the door. Behind him, he could hear Lust and Envy's voice shouting. There were footsteps approaching quickly from behind as he drew closer to the door.

'Keep going,' he chanted in his mind repeatedly, 'Keep going.'

As he reached the doorway, his vision began to blur once more. He began to feel a slight light-headedness due to either the poison or the blood loss or perhaps a combination of both. His legs began to feel heavy as he rushed out what appeared to be an alleyway. Ed tried to shift his weight to make himself turn around, but his feet got caught on themselves. Within seconds, the young alchemist collided with the muddy ground. His body slid slightly as he rolled into the wall that was opposite of the building he had just left.

The cool rain pounded his skin harshly, making him shiver slightly. He felt his pants and hair become drenched as he lay there, unable to move. Against his automail, Ed heard the water clank. All he could do was be still, waiting for Lust and Envy to come and drag him inside again.

"Really now," Ed heard Lust's voice laugh, causing him to look up. Ed's golden eyes met with the woman's black ones. "Did you really think you could escape?"

Ed coughed slightly, feeling the cold of the rain and air getting to him. There wasn't any point in trying to give a snappy comeback. He felt the weakness overcoming him again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the amount of energy he had back again. It was almost as if his body had just given up on him.

Lust chuckled slightly as she watched Ed hang his head, "Take him inside Envy. It's time to create the stone."

Hughes sat quietly across from Roy in one of the large military cars. They were parked outside one of the military armories awaiting news from any of the other units on Ed's location. So far, only ill news had been reported of the radio. Hawkeye sat behind the steering wheel of the car; her arms crossed and head down as if she were deep in thought. Roy mimicked her stance as he sat in silence.

There was a lot that could be said at that very moment; Curses of hate to the sins or words of worry for the missing boy. And yet, nothing was spoken from any of them. What could be said about the situation that they hadn't said before? It was solemn, as if someone had died.

Looking out the window, Hughes stared up at the sky. Nighttime had settled in upon the city, making the cloudy sky seem more ominous. The whole look of the outside world made the man's heart sink deeper than it already was. He was starting to loose hope. Granted, he was usually the last one to feel that way about anything, but in this situation, he couldn't help it.

Roy looked up at his friend, seeing the distressed look in his eyes, "We'll find him," he muttered quietly, causing Hughes to look back at him with wide eyes filled with question. "I said I would find him…and I will."

"I know you're a man of your word Roy," Hughes told him, placing his elbows to his knees. He leaned over slightly, placing his hands together, still looking at the alchemist, "But we're nearing the end of our three hour mark and there hasn't been any word on Ed's—"

"Col…Mu…ang…" a crackled voice tried to cut through on the radio. The men halted their words as they watched Hawkeye's eyes widened as she reached over quickly, trying to make the signal clearer. She quickly fiddled with the signal knob, trying desperately to make the static vanish.

Roy rushed over to the other seat of the car, reaching up into the compartment where Hawkeye was. He grabbed the microphone from the radio's side and brought it up to his mouth. "This is Colonel Mustang," he spoke loudly, trying to get a response back.

"Colonel!" the voice shouted over the speaker as Hawkeye managed to find the strongest signal. "Sir! We have found Full Metal's location!" the voice on the other end of the radio spoke.

Hughes turned to face the radio as well. He felt a slight relief wash over him to hear those words be spoken. Smiling slightly, he looked to Roy, who showed no emotion to the news, "Where is he?" the flame alchemist demanded.

"We spotted him being dragged into the 12th warehouse over in the abandoned section of the city," the voice told, "As you commanded, we did not act without your presence. But we have the building under heavy guard."

Sighing out a breath of relief, Roy nodded slightly, "Excellent work. We will be there in a few minutes." He spoke softly, hanging up the radio. Leaning back into his seat, the man thought he would be able to find some comfort in knowing that he found the boy. And yet, hanging over his head, there was a huge doubt and discomfort. There was something he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew that Edward wasn't out of harm's way yet.

"Head to the warehouses," he told Hawkeye, receiving a 'yes sir' from her. As the car because to move forward, Roy reached into his pocket and withdrew his white gloves. Placing them upon his fingers, he then folded his arms, "Drive quickly. We don't have a lot of time left."

* * *

Envy threw Ed against the wall harshly, letting him fall into a heap on the floor. He was in a different spot than from before. There was very little light in this place, having it closer to the door. From what Ed could see there was a something sketched upon the floor. It was a large seal, almost as if it were an alchemy array. It was etched deep into the ground. A seven-pointed seal, carrying every single correct marking that would make it be a true circle for transmutation. There was odd writing upon the edge, something in a language that, if he weren't so out of it, Ed probably could have read. 

Lust walked across the design, her heels clicking as she looked over the design under her. "Everything seems like it's in the correct place." She muttered as she turned back to face Ed.

The boy looked up at her. He was dirty, covered in mud that was mixed with his own blood. His long blond hair hung in think strands around his shoulders, hanging messily about him. Within his eyes, Lust could see that the poison was reaching its maximum within. It was time for the stone to be created.

"Come here Edward," she whispered softly. Bringing up her hand, she motioned for him to move himself to the edge of the array.

There was nothing he could do to comply. His body didn't wanna move from where Envy had thrown it. All he could do was hang his head and remain upon the floor, waiting for whatever came next.

"Don't be difficult Full Mini," Envy told him, grabbing Ed by his hair. He pulled him back roughly, making him grunt slightly. Still holding him by his hair, the sin dragged Ed to the edge of the circle. He felt Envy release his head roughly and he managed to stay kneeling where he was put.

Lust grinned at the boy, walking over to him, "That's a good boy Edward," she whispered. Kneeling down so that she was eye to eye with him, the woman placed a hand to his cheek, "Now, we just need one more thing." Taking hold of his flesh wrist roughly, Lust placed her claw-like nails to his skin. Then, just as before, she began to draw the same seal as she had before.

Ed bit his lower lip, trying to suppress his pain. And yet, he couldn't keep his mouth closed. He let out a high scream, trying to force himself out of her grasp. But, her hold upon him was too strong now. Ed could do nothing but scream….and give in.

Within a mere minute, she had removed her nail. His wrist was now streaming blood. Seeing what she had done, Ed looked back to the woman with question in his eyes, "I saved that one for the very last moment. We couldn't afford to have you bleed to death." She snarled out slightly. Rising to her feet, Lust moved away from the circle, standing next to Envy, "Now Edward…..create us the stone." She told, not taking no for an answer.

Ed looked down at the circle. The engraved seal began to fill with his blood as he let his hands hover over the drawing. He watched as the liquid flowed through the crack slowly, making him feel dizzier and dizzier. This was the moment that he and his brother were looking for; a chance to create the stone so as to return them to how they were. If he were to do the transmutation correctly, then he could use the stone to help his little brother.

And yet, all he had before him was the circle. 'There is nothing to offer for equivalent trade,' he thought, 'Unless,'. He looked at the blood once more. The seals that were drawn were alchemy arrays. If there was something that was going to be used as an equal trade, it was going to be him. In any way, Ed knew what the outcome of this would be. He was going to die.

Hanging his head, Ed felt tears rolling down his cheeks silently. His body didn't shake or quiver, nor did he sob. There were only warm tears falling down the sides of his face. There was no way he could escape from his destiny. 'If this is where I was meant to end my journey, then I cannot fight against fate.' He thought placing his hands together. The clap ricocheted off the walls, making his concentration become complete.

"Forgive me…Al," he muttered softly, keeping his hands together, "We won't be able to see each other ever again…"

Ed leaned in over the circle, keeping his hand posed slightly over the circle. He tried to resist placing his hands down upon the ground. And yet, if felt like lead weights were tied to his hands, pulling them down.

A loud bang broke Ed's focus, causing him to look away from the circle. Looking towards the door, he could see bright lights shining through and into the room. There were figures standing in the doorway that Ed almost seemed to recognize.

Envy growled as Lust drew back in surprise. They shielded their eyes from the light that poured into the room. "What the hell?" Envy cried out, backing up slightly.

"You are under arrest!" a woman's voice called, causing Ed's ears to perk slightly. Letting his eyes narrow, trying to see past the light, the boy studied who had come to his rescue. He recognized the voice almost instantly; it was Hawkeye. She stood posed with her guns drawn. Beside her, Hughes took up a fighting stance, his daggers in hand. Finally, next to him, stood the Colonel, his hands in his pockets, his coat draped over his shoulders. Behind them, stood at let 3 dozen soldiers, every single one of them armed to the teeth with guns and other forms of weaponry.

Lust drew back with Envy, heading into the shadows slightly, "I see you made it Colonel." She spoke as she vanished into the shadows with her companion.

Roy moved forward into the warehouse, the heels of his boots hitting the ground harshly, "I am a man of my word Lust," he called out. Raising up his hand, he revealed his gloves. His fingers were posed and ready for an attack.

"I now know that," he voice snickered in the darkness, "Until the next time we met Colonel."

Fearing that the woman would escape, Roy snapped his fingers. The flames shot swiftly into the warehouse, consuming ropes, crates, and anything else that would catch quickly. Within mere seconds, the room had become ablaze. His eyes narrowed, the flame alchemist looked into the depths of the room, looking for a sign of Edward.

"Edward!" he called out, running into the fire that he caused. He showed no fear towards the flames, for it was his element. Looking around, Roy peered through the blaze. Sure enough, there, at the rim of the circle was a small figure lying on the ground. Roy ran as quickly as he could towards the boy. Kneeling down, the man flipped Ed over onto his back. His eyes widened as he saw the condition of the young alchemist. He was covered in blood, his wrist and torso slashed horribly as his long hair hung messily in his face.

"Edward? Ed!" he shouted over the boy, shaking him roughly, "Can you hear me!" The boy only rolled limply into his arms, barely breathing.

Regaining his composer quickly, Roy reached down to his uniform dress skirt. Grabbing hold of it quickly, he tore through the fabric. Taking the strip of his uniform, he quickly tied it around the boy's wrist as an attempt to stop the blood. Removing his coat, Roy quickly wrapped Ed in it. Then, he picked him up as if it were nothing. Turning back towards the door, the Colonel ran back to his subordinates.

Hughes and Hawkeye watched as they saw Roy emerge towards the exit of the warehouse. They had become drenched in the heavy rain, so much that it looked like they had just jumped into a swimming pool. They watched the fire burning from within as the figure of the fire starter came into view. In his arms, he held something wrapped up in his coat. As he walked closer to them, the soldiers saw a limp arm fall from the coat, a piece of a military uniform tied around his wrist. Roy had found Edward.

Stepping out into the rain, Roy looked over to Hawkeye, "Start the car. We need to get him to the hospital." He told her, almost barking out the order. The woman jumped to attention and dashed over to start the car.

"Colonel," Hughes began coming up next to Roy as he headed towards the car. He tried to show his friend some kind of higher ranking by addressing him as 'Colonel' while they were on a mission. It would be disrespectful if he didn't. "Is he alright?" he questioned as he moved towards the car they had arrived in.

Looking down slightly at the boy in his arms, the colonel could only shake his head slightly, "He's barely breathing. We have to get him medical attention." Roy's words were cold towards Hughes, but there was something else hidden within them; worry.

Climbing carefully into the car, Roy placed Ed down on the seat facing forward towards the driver's compartment. The boy didn't even make a single noise as Roy placed him down. He just fell lifelessly against the soft seats of the car. Hughes entered the car, shaking his head off slightly, ridding his hair of the rain. Looking down at Ed, the man brushed some of the boy's hair from his face.

"He looks terrible," Hughes muttered quietly, leaning forward slightly as the car started off down the street. Looking over to his friend, the man let his eyes narrow. Hughes saw Roy sighed lightly, leaning back against the soft seat. He kept his eyes locked upon Ed, as if hoping to see a sign of movement from him. What struck Hughes with surprise was the softness of Roy's stare. It wasn't his normal cold glare that he normally gave Ed as a way to punish him. These eyes were those that Maes Hughes knew too well.

"Roy," he began, causing Roy to look up, "Why are you so quiet?"

Blinking at the man's question, Roy looked back down at Edward. He looked over the paled skin of the boy and the listless that was his lack of movement. "…I worry about him." He finally muttered, causing Hughes' eyes to widen. Not removing his stare from Ed, Roy sighed slightly, "He was thrown into an adult world so quickly at the age of twelve. I made him see what he had to do and what he had to deal with. I was rude to him…made fun of him. But I did it because I care."

Closing his eyes slightly, Roy lowered his head, "Ed never asks for my help. It angers me when he and his brother do things without telling me. He has no parents to care about his actions, making him wreakless."

Hughes grinned at his friend slightly, "From what you're tell me, you're trying to be his father." He muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Roy snapped slightly, "I could never be his father. I only worry because I don't want him to make foolish decisions." He smirked slightly at his own words. "You're like his father Maes."

"Me?" Hughes asked, slightly taken aback.

Opening his eyes, Roy looked to his friend, "You're always caring about him and worrying about him. You act as if he and Al are your sons."

Hughes adjusted his glasses on his face slightly, grinning, "Maybe. But I think Ed can look at you and think of his father." The words made Roy's eyes widen, "From what I know about Ed, you and him argue like he would probably do with his father."

The comment made Roy grin slightly, "I think you're right. Perhaps I'm closer than I thought."

* * *

"Edo…." 

Ed heard a soft voice call to him. Slowly, he began to feel his senses come back to him. There was something soft covering his body, which was now lying down upon something comfortable. Around him, he could hear others speaking softly.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and give him what he needed," said a woman's voice, sounding very business-like, "He's stable but weak. But, he should be alright." The words he heard made Ed relax slightly. For what it sounded like, the woman's voice must have belonged to a doctor.

"Brother?" an echo-like voice asked softly, sounding very close to him.

Ed knew that voice instantly, 'Al?' he thought, trying to make his mouth move to say the words.

"I'm so glad he's safe," the soft voice spoke once again. It was a girl who sounded like she had been hysterical crying, for her voice sounded raspy and weakened.

'Winry?' Ed thought, once again trying to speak. He focused on trying to talk, trying form words with his mouth. And yet, he couldn't seem to do so. 'I have to wake up,' he thought, 'I have to wake up…'

Al and Winry sat next to the familiar hospital bed, both silent. They had been informed of Ed's retrieval by one of the soldiers under the Colonel and were immediately taken to the hospital. Upon arriving, they had a military escort to his room, where Roy, Hughes, and Hawkeye sat outside quietly. They had explained what they had to believe had happened, but they were waiting for Ed's story about it. The doctor had let them go inside, knowing that they were the closest thing they had to Ed's family.

Winry sat next to Al, her hands folded quietly in her lap. She leaned forward slightly in her chair, studying Ed carefully. His wrist was bandaged that sat next to his covered body. She could see the top of the bandaged chest moving up and down slightly. When she had found out that he was alright, she had begun to cry. She had become overwhelmed with happiness; her emotions had gained the best of her.

'Edo,' she thought to herself, causing her to grip the edge of her skirt slightly, 'Please wake up. Please let me know that you are okay.'

As if he were reacting to her plea, Ed's fingers slowly began to move. They bent slightly back and forth, acting as if they needed circulation. His shoulders began to move as he let out a small gasp for air. Ed grumbled softly as his eyes began to slowly open.

"Brother!" Al said loudly, rising from his chair. The armor leaded over his older brother, watching him stir. "He's coming around!" he spoke joyously.

Letting his eyes squint, Ed finally opened his eyes. His vision was blurred as he blinked a few times. He saw two fuzzy outlines of familiar faces start to come in clear. Smiling slightly, Ed knew that he was now safe and back with family.

"…..Al?" he mustered out finally, his voice sore and quiet. Looking over, Ed smiled at the girl, seeing the silent tears roll down her face, "Winry?"

Both nodded to Ed. "How are you feeling brother?" Al asked quickly.

Ed grinned a soft smile, "Sore and tired. But overall, I've never been better." He joked, trying to make Winry smile.

"I'm gonna go tell the Colonel and the others that your awake," the younger of the brothers announced. Before anyone could object, the armor was out the door and into the hallway.

Ed looked over at Winry, who had been sitting quietly. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was upset with him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How," Winry began, feeling her eyes tearing again, "How can you joke like that!" She shouted loudly, causing Ed's eyes to widen, "I was so scared for you Ed! Do you have any idea how much I was worried about you! About how much you were being missed!" she leaned into him, coming nose to nose. Her emotions had been opened once again and she wasn't going to hold back a single thought. "I thought you were going to die! I thought they were going to kill you! I thought-"

Winry was silenced by Ed's hand coming to her mouth. The girl's eyes widened by his action as she stared into his gold eyes. He had a calm look about him as he just smiled at her, "I know Winry," he muttered, letting his hand fall, "I realize you were worried. I can see it in your eyes."

The blond-haired girl bit her bottom lip, "Edo," she muttered quietly.

But Ed just sighed as he fell against his pillow, "We'll talk about everything later," he told her softly, "I'll take you to dinner and we'll talk about everything."

Winry smiled slightly, feeling her face grow warm, "….Okay." she said.

* * *

For the next week, Ed had his fair share of visitors every day. Well-wishers and military personal alike came to see how he was doing. Even Major Armstrong came to help make him feel better by bringing him a certain type of soup in which the recipe had been passed down for generations. Hughes brought him photos of his daughter and tons of stories to tell him about how cute she was. Winry and Al came to visit every single day, trying to keep Ed's sanity for having to deal with such colorful characters. 

After the investigation had been completed, there had been no sign of the two homunculus. The warehouse was destroyed so that the information it held would not be released to the public. According to the military records, the incident did not exist. No one bothered to question it. After all, deep down, they knew that this wasn't the last of the homunculus or talk of the Philosopher's Stone.

**Author's Note**: Please Read and Review.

**Now….onto the Epilogue.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ed stretched his arms over his head, letting a loud yawn escape his lips. He rolled his neck around, enjoying the early morning of East City headquarters. It was his first day back after being release from the hospital, and he was more than overjoyed to be there. After three days, Ed had become sick of just sitting in bed, not allowed to get up. After a week, he was going stir-crazy.

Miscellaneous soldiers saluted Ed as he walked by, giving him greetings of Welcome Back. Ed was more than glad to be there as he headed towards the Colonel's office.

Halting in his footsteps, Ed stood outside the door of Colonel Mustang's office. He stared at the door with slight hesitation, wondering why he was exactly there. It was a rarity that the Colonel called him into his office for other than reports. Sure, there was the few moments when he had to scream and rant at Ed for screwing up or for doing something wrong. The boy chuckled to himself remembered when he had taken Roy's "little black book" from him and he almost burnt down the entire East Wing of the building while chasing Ed down to get it back.

Glancing down into his hand, Ed opened up the small piece of paper that was found on his door when he had returned from his hospital stay.

_"Full Metal,_

_Come to my office ASAP._

_-Col. Mustang"_

There was nothing else to the note. No explanation of any kind. Extremely short, sweet, and to the point. Ed curled his lower lip in disapproval, 'What does Mustang want from me?' he sighed slightly, reaching out to grab the handle to the door.

Opening the door a crack, the blond haired boy peeked his head into the room and glanced about slightly. Roy sat behind his desk, his head bent over paperwork so that his eyes were averted away from the door. He was silhouetted in the sunlight that came streaming through his windows, making the man seem much more intimidating than the actually was. His pen moved feverishly across the papers, making the softest scratching noise.

"Are you going to stand there all day Full Metal?" Roy's voice called, causing Ed to jump slightly at the sound of the deep voice. Glancing up, the man gave his normal smirk, "Come in and sit down."

Ed moved quietly into the room and shut the door behind him. Moving quickly over to the couch, the boy sat and crossed his legs like he normally did. Knowing Mustang, he knew that this was probably about a mission.

"You left this for me Colonel?" he asked, holding up the note in his hand.

Nodding slightly, Roy placed his pen down upon a small stack of papers. He cracked his fingers slightly and folded them to rest his chin like he always did. "I have your next mission for you." He said in his normal cool fashion.

Ed curled his lip in slight disapproval, "Which would be?"

"I gave the information to Hughes. He's waiting for you in his office." The flame alchemist told him.

"Then why the hell did you call me here?" Ed demanded, rising from his spot on the couch. He was preparing to glare at Roy like he always did when something like this happened. And yet, he stopped his action and recomposed himself. Turning away from Roy, Ed started towards the door. "Nevermind Colonel. I think I know," he muttered.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the boy's words, "And that would be what, Full Metal?" he asked, not approving of the fact that the young alchemist was walking away from him.

Stopping in front of the door, Ed turned back to the Colonel. He placed his hands into his pant pockets, lowering his head slightly, "While I was in the hospital, I had a lot of people visit me. And yet, you never showed up once to see how I was." He began. Roy didn't react to his words and only listened. "I began to remember things before I passed out. After you came into the warehouse, I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes, just hoping that I wasn't going to die. Then, I heard you calling me. You were shaking me, asking if I was alright. Believe me, I wanted to answer you, but I just couldn't speak."

Roy placed his hands down onto his desk quietly, listening to Ed's story."You...could hear me?" he asked, loosing his professional and cool stature.

Nodding Ed looked up at Roy with a smile, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was right," he started, seeing Roy's expression become shocked, "I can respect you Colonel. You and I do argue like family. And I do know, even though you and I fight almost every single time I see you, you're trying to help my brother and me find what we need to find."

Opening the door, Ed started to leave, "I'm going to continue to look for the stone," he told the Colonel flatly. He paused in his steps, looking back at Roy with a small grin, "…..Thank you Colonel," he paused, "for everything." And with those as his final words, Ed stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

For a few minutes, Roy sat in silence. He didn't know how to react to the words he had just heard. All he could do was smirk to himself, taking in everything Ed had told him. Placing his hands back to a folded position, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Damn it Edward….you're still gonna be the death of me."

**Author's Notes:** Well that's the end. I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed. Your comments meant a lot to me. I have two one-shots that I have been thinking about writing soon, so keep a look out for those.

**Thank you everyone!**


End file.
